


Devil's contract

by ajoomma



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, Seulrene, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Irene is a devil who has to consume 666,666 souls in order to get a promotion. Seulgi is a human and the last client of Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. 666,666th Soul

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

The world is divided into three realms; the human world, heaven; the home of Angels, the holy vessels of God, and hell, where the Demons lies. 

Unlike Angels and Demons, humans are not aware of other creatures' existence. They were just labeled as myths in the human world although those myths are partially correct about the beings of the two. 

Although both are supernatural beings, they have different purposes for existence. Angels' are the servant and messenger of God, their job is to guide and protect humans. Meanwhile, Demons' goal is to lure humans into thinking that they can grant any wish they desire and eventually consume their souls.

**" Kang Seulgi, 20, orphan "** Irene murmurs as she watches the girl named Kang Seulgi, the last soul she has to consume in order to get her promotion.

Irene is a first-class Demon. She's respected in the field for she has been consuming humans' souls for decades and she's darn good at doing her job.

Hell works like the human's society, they have their own hierarchy. The difference is, they don't base on money or power, they base on the number of souls they have successfully consumed. 

**" ya,"** Irene nearly jumped out of the bush she's hiding in when someone suddenly appeared beside her **" what? You looked like you've seen a ghost "** Joy giggled, she's Irene's colleague. She's a demon like her— a seductive one to be precise.

Joy is one of those demons who uses her charm to lure humans. She works perfectly with old geezer and perverts with nasty desires. No mere human can resist Joy's charms.

**" you almost killed me "** Irene glared.

**" We can't die, we're immortals and why would I dare to try and kill such a highly Demon like you? I'm not out of my mind "** Joy shakes her head **" by the way, is your client here? Why are you sitting and hiding behind these bushes as if you're a criminal? "** she asks.

**" None of your business "** Irene rolled her eyes.

**" can't you be more friendly? We haven't seen each other for years! "** Joy exclaimed. 

Irene went back to hell after fulfilling her previous job and a day in hell is equivalent to a couple of years in the human world. Hell and heaven don't have a concept of time unlike in the human world.

**" so, who's your client? She's your last client before getting promoted, right? "** Joy continued **" you've already consumed 666,665 souls. I'm getting envious, I want to get promoted as well "** she sighs.

Devils who've successfully consumed 666,666 souls will be granted a promotion. In human terms, it's like retirement because promoted Devil won't ever need to work and consume souls if they choose to, they could just laze around in their own realm.

**" if you just work properly instead of playing around, you'll get your promotion in no time "**

**" consuming nasty humans' souls without a little game isn't too fun you know "** Joy shrugs. She's a sadist.

Irene gave Joy a disgusted look and stood up, wiping off some of the dirt that has gotten into her coat **" I'm busy, get lost now "** she shoos away the girl.

**" Alright, alright "** Joy surrenders **" oh, just a heads up, Angels are kinda killing our vibes these days, they get too much involved in our business. I don't know what has gotten into them "** she annoyingly shakes her head.

Angels and Demons aren't exactly in friendly terms but they aren't in such bad terms where they would lay a hand with each other. Angels aren't fond of fighting and Demons knew that they are no match to heavenly beings. Fighting would just stir up imbalance to every realm and will create havoc so they don't even think about it. 

**" Well then, I'll get going now, see you around! Ciao "** and in a snap of a finger, Joy disappeared.

Demons lure humans by fulfilling their desires— whatever it may be, money, power, or honor. They make humans sign a contract, the fulfillment of their desire in exchange for their souls. There has to be a desire for a soul to be devoured, a soul without a desire is inedible. 

Once the contract is signed, there's no turning back and that's what Angels want to prevent from happening.

Angels make sure that humans would not be tempted by their desires and not end up signing a contract with a Demon. Angels could meddle with their negotiation but once the contract is signed, they cannot do something about it anymore and they have no other choice but let the Demon take over.

**" Seulgi "** Seulgi's professor approached her.

**" oh, good afternoon ma'am "** she politely greeted the middle-aged woman.

**" you did a great job writing your essay, are you sure you're not interested in joining the competition I've mentioned? "** Seulgi politely rejected her professor once again. 

**" that's a shame, I bet you'll win an award if you enter that competition. Oh well, in case you change your mind, you can always visit me in my office "**

**" Okay ma'am, thank you "** Seulgi slightly bow her head down and when her professor left, she continues to walk out of the university.

It's not that Seulgi hates competing but she is a broke college student that doesn't have time for those kinds of things. Sure that joining competitions would do great for her experience and academic records but she'd rather spend her time on her numerous part-time jobs after school to pay for her rent and daily expenses. t's just fortunate that she's a university scholar so she doesn't have to worry about her tuition as well.

**" Seulgi! "** a classmate approached her **" we're going to a karaoke bar, do you want to come with us? "** Seulgi smiled and kindly rejected them.

Having to attend class, work in her free time, and study hard to maintain her grades for her not to lose her scholarship is taxing enough for her. Wasting her energy to sing in karaoke is a luxury she can never have, but he's happy and grateful enough that her classmates still invite her every time even she would just always reject them.

Seulgi arrived at the convenience store she's working at. Five hours a day for a little pay but on the bright side, she could review some of her subjects while working there and the owner doesn't mind as long as she does her job right.

**" Sorry, I'm five minutes late "** Seulgi apologized.

**" oh no, no, it's okay. The third shift is such a hassle for a university student like you, don't you think? "** her co-worker in the second shift asked as he gets ready to leave.

**" it's okay, there no many customers around this time "** Seulgi positively said.

**" if you say so "** he shrugged **" well then, I'll get going now "** Seulgi nodded her head and waved her hand.

Seulgi took out her books and started reading, taking it away when a customer arrives and cleaning up after a customer finishes up their meal and leaves. It's a repeated cycle for her every day, she just got used to it that she forgets how to complain about why she has to live that kind of life.

**" good evening "** Seulgi greets the customer who just arrived.

Seulgi frowned when the girl just stood in front of her, wasn't even ordering anything **" hello "** and suddenly greeted her in a friendly way but obviously, she's just forcing herself to sound friendly.

**" Hello? "** Seulgi confusedly greeted the girl back.

**" my name is Irene and you're Seulgi, right? "** Seulgi got even more confused, _how did she know my name?_ She asks herself. 

**" yeah? "**

**" great. I won't beat around the bush, tell me your desire, whatever you want "** Irene straightforwardly said. Seulgi noticed the girl's deep dark red eyes, it's very beautiful and luring.

**" uhh... can I have your order? "** Seulgi said which madeIrene deeply frowned.

**" well, we sell hotdogs and to that aisle, there are noodles, the drinks will be at the back where the refrigerator is "** Seulgi instructed, thinking that Irene's probably a foreigner who's unfamiliar about a convenience store.

**" no, I mean your wish. Tell me what you wish, I can make everything you wish come true "**

**" uhh... sorry, but I'm not really into cults "**

**" oh damn it "** Irene frustratedly said **" I'm here to make any of your desire come true, woman! "**

**" oh! "** Seulgi exclaimed as if she understood what Irene's been trying to say.

**" yes, yes, tell me "** Irene encourages.

**" Are you part of that television show that makes people's wish come true? I've watched that documentary wh— "**

**" oh my... I'm not even allowed to utter His name! "** Irene deeply sighed, slamming her hands at the counter and moving closer towards Seulgi **" look miss, haven't you heard a Demon's contract? That's what I'm doing here, I'm a Demon and you're a human that's suppose to tell me what you desire so I can fulfill it in exchange for your soul! "**

Seulgi moved away a bit and scratched her head **" is that a new television show? I haven't heard of that, I'm really sorry "**

Irene almost screamed in frustration, she can't believe how dumb Seulgi is and how unlucky that she has to deal with her. Irene calmed herself and carefully explained everything again to Seulgi but the girl seemed to not be understanding a thing she says.

Irene is walking back and forth as she thinks of a way on how she could make Seulgi understand the offer she's making—

**" Uhm... excuse me... I'm sorry but you can't really hang in here if you're not going to buy anything, my boss would really get angry at me "** Seulgi said, looking very troubled.

**" I can buy this whole place! "** Irene frustratedly shouted.

**" I bet you can Ms. Demon, but if you continue to stay here without buying, you'll really get me in trouble "** Seulgi took a yogurt drink and handed it to Irene **" please have this, you don't have to pay for it. Be careful on your way out Ms. Demon "** she bowed a little, bidding Irene goodbye.

**" whatever! "** Irene snatched away the yogurt drink and left the convenience store. She's calling it a day, for now. She's too annoyed that she can't even continue a conversation with Seulgi.

Seulgi watched Irene angrily leave the store **" did I just got ripped off by that stranger woman? "** she sighs and paid for the yogurt drink that she gave to Irene.

Irene forcefully put the straw in the drink and immediately took a sip to cool down her head—

**" hello there! "** Irene jumped out of shock. Joy giggled at her colleague's reaction.

**" for fuck sake, stop appearing like that! "** Irene shouted.

**" woah, chill out, I'm just here to hand you your house key, the chief asked me to "** she tossed the key to Irene **" so, how did it go? "** she asked.

Irene sighed deeply **" that girl is a moron, she couldn't understand what I'm saying! "** Irene let out her frustration by yelling at Joy.

**" did you explain things to her in a proper manner or did you just appeared out of nowhere saying you can fulfill her desires? "** Joy asked again and based on Irene's look, she immediately knew what her dear colleague did.

**" you've really gone for quite a while my friend, things don't work like that anymore! You shouldn't just appear out of nowhere asking what they desire! "** Joy hysterically laughed **" she must have thought you have some loose screw in your head! "**

Joy put her arm around Irene's shoulder **" you have to explain every little detail to people nowadays, they are more sly than before. Humans have kinda evolved now, they know how to use their brain "** Irene immediately pushed away Joy from her.

**" oh well, good luck on your last client which seems to be a tough one "** Joy chuckled **" I have to go now, I'll visit your house soon "**

**" you don't have to, get lost "** Irene raggedly said. 

Joy smiled and waved her hand before disappearing once again. One of Joy's joy in life is annoying the shit out of Irene, it's one of her source of entertainment.

Irene exhaustedly sighed for the ninth time, wishing that her last job in the human world would get over soon. She's tired of consuming human's soul and she's determined to get that promotion so she could finally stop dealing with humans.

**" How should I deal with that girl? "** she asks herself, thinking of good ways on how she can land a deal with Seulgi. 


	2. Devil in Service

A day had passed since Irene and Seulgi's meeting—

**" tell me, do you not believe what I'm saying? "** Irene crossed her arms, coming in very strong. She's looking very pissed off.

**" I do Ms. Devil, but can you please lower your voice? We're at the library right now "** Seulgi softly said, looking wary at the people who keep glancing at their direction.

**" if you do, then— "** Seulgi immediately covered Irene's mouth and quickly apologized to the people around them for the disturbance that Irene's causing.

Seulgi quickly removed her hand from Irene's mouth, afraid of Irene's glare **" please Ms. Devil, lower your voice "** she begs.

**" Are you afraid of these little human beings? "** Irene raised her brow **" I can get rid of them if you wish to "**

**" it's not that Ms. Devil. It's exam season so everyone here is studying, so we have to keep quiet and not cause any disturbance. It will be bad if they lose focus because of us, they might fail their exam or something "** Seulgi explains.

**" so what if they do? It's none of my nor your business "** Irene hissed.

**" right, it's none of our business but I do know how anxious they might feel right now. Someone in here might be relying on their scholarship to get an education, like me, so they really have to study hard to maintain their grades "**

**" I don't get you "**

Seulgi troubledly smiled **" I think it's better if we just get out of here,"** she said and quickly put her things inside her bag **" let's go Ms. Devil "**

They went out of the library and Irene began to continue blabbering about what she can do for Seulgi. She gave examples and instances to tempt Seulgi into signing a contract with her, but the girl seemed to not paying attention to that luxury she's saying.

**" Why are you even studying? It's weekend "** Irene sighed, stopping her blabbering about the contract for a minute.

**" I have nothing else to do so might as well study "** Seulgi shrugs.

**" don't you have any friends? Why don't you hang out with them? That's what young people do these days, right? "**

**" hmmm, right, but I don't really have any "**

**" It must be sad then, but if you wish to be a billionaire, you can get yourself tons of friends, you know,"** Irene said.

**" sad... is it sad? How do you tell if it's sad? "** Seulgi confusedly asked.

**" you really dare to ask me? I'm not the human being here, I don't have a full understanding on how those emotions work "** Irene frown, finding Seulgi a peculiar one **" human beings are the one who're supposed to know those kinds of feelings, right? Sadness, happiness, anger, fear and contempt "**

**" oh, that's right "** Seulgi chuckled **" so does it mean... Ms. Devil, you don't feel any emotions? "**

**" We do, kind of, but we don't rely on those in our daily lives "** Irene answered as she looks at Seulgi very skeptically.

**" you probably haven't experience the luxury of money or honor, that's why you haven't desired of it! "** she suddenly exclaimed.

**" that's it! "** Irene grabbed Seulgi's hand **" I'm going to let you experience an extravagant moment of your life, think of this as a freebie— I don't usually do this so consider yourself lucky "** she excitedly said and snapped her fingers.

The moment Seulgi opened her eyes, she found herself in a fancy restaurant. Her clothes have changed, from her old ragged t-shirt and jeans to a fancy black off-shoulder dress. She's also wearing a set of expensive-looking jewelry; necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

**" how... "** Seulgi's utterly confused. She's so sure that she was at the university one second ago.

**" my lady "** Seulgi's attention was brought upon when someone offered a hand to her.

**" Ms. Devil... "** Seulgi uttered. 

Irene's looking fancy herself as she wears a gorgeous dress that's hugging her body, showing off her curves perfectly. Diamonds hanging around Irene's neck and ears, adding elegant vibes to her. Seulgi couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous Demon in front of her. 

**" will you take my hand? "** Irene asked with a sweet smile on her lips. 

Seulgi didn't hesitate even for a second and just reached for Irene's hand. Irene is impossible to resist, Seulgi felt as if she was a bee seduced by a flower on a glorious spring day.

The warm hand of Seulgi touched Irene's cold soft hand. It's indeed an odd combination of two creatures from different realms yet Seulgi finds the feeling of it very comforting. 

**" All of this in exchange for your soul Seulgi, just say you want it. One word can change your whole world "** Irene bragged as she pulls Seulgi around, giving Seulgi a taste of what an extravagant life could be. 

Everything's sparkling in Seulgi's eyes. There are tons of massive chandeliers hanging in the ceiling, feast in front of her, people serving her wine and food, fancy gold utensils and a lot more— Seulgi has never even dared to dream of having all of the things she's seeing right now, she can't even imagine.

But amongst everything in the massive room, only one has caught her attention fully— it's Irene. Even with those fancy things and expensive dishes that are being pushed in front of her, Seulgi's eyes would always sneak a peek towards Irene's direction, stealing glances at the gorgeous Demon who's bargaining for her soul.

**" what do you say Seulgi? You're enjoying everything, right? "** Irene asked confidently as she drinks her champagne **" this is just a preview, you can have even better things than this if you just ask me and sign a contract with me. I've already explained everything to you— it's pretty simple, your soul in exchange for everything you desire "**

**" Ms. Devil "** Seulgi called **" does luxury means happiness? "** she asked.

Irene frowned a little **" humans desire for money and power, either to control other people for their own goals or to achieve higher goals. Once they achieve it, they attain happiness "** she answered.

Irene placed her glass back at the table and carefully observed Seulgi **" why? Are you not having fun? Is this not enough for you? "** she questions her.

**" oh, no, no. It's not it "** Seulgi shakes her head **" I just don't understand the concept of happiness that you're saying "**

**" What is there to be confused about? Everything is pretty straightforward "**

**" oh, maybe I'm the one who's broken, Ms. Devil. To be honest, I don't even remember the last time I've been genuinely happy— well, if what you're saying is correct, Ms. Devil, is what I'm feeling right now... is it what they call happiness? "**

Irene couldn't get Seulgi at all, asking her own feelings to her, a Devil being asked about emotions— it doesn't make sense at all. Irene has never encountered a client like Seulgi before, but basing on the reaction of her past clients after receiving their wishes, Seulgi's reaction right now is nowhere near that. 

_Is this not what she wants?_ Irene questions herself.

**" if not money and power, then what do you really want? "** Irene asked hopelessly.

**" I want a kimbap? "**

Irene's jaw almost fell on the floor **" you're selling your soul for a kimbap? Can you hear yourself right now? Is your soul amounts that cheap? "** she couldn't believe Seulgi.

**" is that a bad deal? "** Seulgi tilted her head a bit **" Ms. Devil, giving my soul to you means my death, right? "** she asked.

Irene froze a bit, one wrong word might make this whole deal fall through and Irene could definitely say goodbye to her promotion **" yes, but— "**

**" I really don't mind dying Ms. Devil "** Seulgi smiled **" I don't mind living either. I guess my mindset makes my soul cheap "** she continued.

**" Oh jeez. Girl, who hurt you? What made you like this? "** Irene's felt like a terrible migraine is hitting her soon **" fine, I'll buy you a kimbap because I feel so bad for you, but I won't take that as your wish. You have to think of a more reasonable wish "**

**" oh... okay, "** Seulgi said.

Once again, Irene snapped her finger. This time, Seulgi found herself sitting at a local convenience store, a kimbap in front of her, and a yogurt drink. She's also back into her old clothes.

**" I added a yogurt drink, payment for the drink you gave me last time "** Irene snobbishly said.

**" thank you for the meal Ms. Devil "** Seulgi smiled and began eating more happily compared to when she was given a plate of expensive steak.

Irene watches Seulgi eat the 6 dollars food that she almost exchanged for her soul. Looking at Seulgi, Irene can't determine the thoughts that are running inside her head. _Am I feeling sorry about this girl? How can a Demon like me feel sorry about a human being?_

Irene called it a day and left Seulgi alone to plan her next step, she's not going to give up. Seulgi also went home after her meal in the convenience store and thanked Irene.

On Seulgi's way to her humble apartment, a girl suddenly approached her **" hi "** the girl greeted.

**" hi... "** Seulgi greeted her back **" do I know you? "** she asked, the girl seemed familiar to her as if she had seen her a couple of times in her life. 

The girl looks very ethereal, her hair is beautifully blonde and those strange color of eyes, deep light blue like a crystal clear sea. It made Seulgi feel so captivated.

Instead of answering Seulgi, the girl just smiled and introduced herself **" this might sound crazy to you Seulgi... I'm your guardian Angel "**

After meeting a Demon, meeting an Angel at this point isn't shocking for Seulgi anymore.

**" oh... an Angel... then do you perhaps know Ms. Devil? I mean, Irene? Are you friends with her? "** she asked and immediately took it back when she realized something **" ah, Angels and Demons aren't that friendly to each other according to my knowledge, I'm sorry for asking "**

The angel was a bit shocked that Seulgi has digested everything quite well enough. The girl ain't freaked out even a little bit, Seulgi didn't even think of her as a crazy girl.

She gently held Seulgi's hand **" I'm warning you Seulgi, don't get too close to that Devil or with any Demon that will approach you. Don't give any of your trust to them, they won't do you anything good "** she warns.

Seulgi smiled **" thank you for your concern Ms. Angel "**

**" I'm serious here Seulgi, giving in to a Demon's temptation isn't going to do you any good. You'll regret it if you sign any contract with them and I don't want you to feel that regret "** she affectionately caressed Seulgi's hair **" I've been watching you since you're a child, I don't want you to fall into any Demon's hand "**


	3. Your Demon

**" good morning my fellow Demon "** Irene immediately rolled her eyes at the sight of Joy in front of her. 

Irene's currently having a nice breakfast at the nearby cafe where Seulgi lives when Joy suddenly appeared out of nowhere as she usually does.

**" what do you want? "** Irene irritably asked as she pretends to be reading a newspaper to show Joy that she ain't interested in her presence even a bit.

**" how cold "** Joy pouted and took Irene's coffee to drink without permission.

**" I'm just here to tell you something you surely need to know because I'm concerned, but it looks like you don't need my concern "** Joy acted so disappointed, sighing and subtly glancing at Irene to see her friend's reaction.

**" what? "** Irene asked, giving Joy a bit of her attention now.

_The bait has been taken_ — Joy smugly smirked inside of her head.

**" My mind has changed, I'm not sharing it with you "** Joy crossed her legs, looking very chic. She's dragging it to see how far could Irene go to know what she has on her sleeves **" but if you act cute maybe my mind will change, who knows? "** she shrugs with a cheeky smile on her lips.

Irene rolled her eyes **" whatever, I don't need it. Get out of my sight now "**

Joy leaned on the table, moving closer to Irene **" hmm? Are you sure you don't need it? Even this is about your dear client? "** and that took every ounce of Irene's attention. 

_Bingo_ — Joy happily exclaimed to herself.

**" ok, if you're not going to act cute then will you give me a room in your house? "** Joy negotiates.

**" what the hell? You have your own house "** Irene frowned.

Joy sighed and moved away from Irene, slouching on her seat **" it makes me feel lonely living alone in that huge manor "** she dramatically pouts.

**" lonely? "** Irene snort a little making Joy roll her eyes this time.

**" ok, fine, I'll tell you the truth. Chief kicked me out of my own house. He said he's done with my shit and now cutting all my resources in this human realm to punish me. He took everything, my house, money and he didn't even bother to leave something for my food expense! "** Joy eventually cut the chase **" so, will you give me a room or not? "** she demandingly asked.

Chief Demons are the ones in charge of introducing clients, giving an allowance, house, and other things to Demons who are staying in the human realm. They are pretty much the boss for Demons like Irene and Joy.

**" depends on what information you have "** Irene smirked, seeing her advantage over Joy **" if what you're about to say is something useful then I probably would let you stay at my house, who knows? "** Irene shrugs.

Joy sighed as she curses Irene inside her mind. Teasing Irene is fun and all until she drives you to the edge. 

**" well, I saw your little client talking to an Angel yesterday. They were acting chummy with each other, that Angel might have sabotaged your job so if I were you, I'll be rushing to my client and make her sign the contract by hook or by crook "**

Irene's eyes widened, she didn't expect that an Angel would get in her way that fast. And by knowing how naive Seulgi is, Irene's pretty sure that her client has already got influenced and swayed by that Angel. 

Irene's flesh trembled and began to broke into sweats, she is pretty damn sure that she's doomed.

**" I think my information is good enough, right? "** Joy stood up **" I'll be moving my things to your house now,"** she said, feeling happy that she won't be sleeping in the cold street for now.

**" you're really a useless prick. You didn't even stop or tried to interrupt them!? "** Irene annoyedly said **" if this contract falls through, I swear I'll hunt you down "**

Joy huffs, she couldn't believe that Irene's blaming her for it.

**" what do you want me to do? Go head on head with an Angel? I'm not that concerned about your welfare to get myself beaten up "** Joy shakes her head. 

Demons might be powerful but they are no match compared to a servant of God.

Irene glared at Joy and angrily threw the newspaper to poor the Demon's face before marching out of the cafe **" I'll move my things in your house today, ok? "** Joy shouted but Irene just ignored her.

Irene rushed to where Seulgi is living. She needs to access the situation before everything goes to waste. If Seulgi got really influenced by that Angel then Irene has no other choice but to give up on her and ready herself to receive an earful from the chief.

In no time, Irene arrived at Seulgi's little apartment—

**" Ma'am, I'll pay my rent next week, I promise! "** Seulgi pleads, kneeling as her things were getting thrown away by the grumpy ajoomma **" please, don't kick me out "** she continues to beg.

**" no! You're always late on paying your rent! I can't let you live here anymore. Move out! "** the ajoomma shouted back and continued to throw away Seulgi's things. Seulgi only has her clothes and a couple of necessities, it's not that hard to get rid of her things.

Seulgi stood up and held the ajoomma's hand **" please ma'am, I have nowhere to go. At least let me stay until today, please "**

Irene couldn't stand the sight of Seulgi begging and acting so low in front of a lowly human being. Irene immediately jumped into the scene and pulled Seulgi towards her. Seulgi's swollen eyes from crying struck Irene, making the Demon range in anger.

**" Ms. Devil... "** Seulgi softly uttered.

**" you're really throwing away someone for not paying rent in your filthy apartment? If this girl won't occupy that room, who else will? That little space with holes in the ceiling making it flood whenever it rains, no one would even dare "** Irene said.

**" Ms. Devil... don't say that. I need that room "** Seulgi tried to stop her but Irene just tightened her hold upon Seulgi's hand. 

That room is the cheapest place that Seulgi can find so she has to hold onto it. Although the place is indeed so small and crappy, for Seulgi, it's good enough. What's important for Seulgi is she could afford it and she has a bed to sleep in the cold nights.

**" I don't care, I don't need anyone who cannot pay! "** the ajoomma strike back.

Irene gritted her teeth and took her wallet out, throwing cash in the old woman's face before pulling Seulgi away—

**" humans and their greed for money "** Irene murmur to herself.

**" Ms. Devil, stop. I need my things... my things "** Seulgi said, trying to get out of Irene's hold.

**" I can buy you new things! "** Irene shouted.

**" but Ms. Devil— "**

**" shut up! "** Irene stopped and faced Seulgi **" don't you dare go back to that place! You have me, you have a fucking Demon who can grant you anything! You don't have to kneel and beg in front of any lowly human beings! "**

Irene frustratedly runs her fingers through her hair **" who is that lowly woman to shout at you!? Does she have a death wish? She has no right to do that to you, my client! "**

Irene was so mad that she wanted to tear the old woman into half. If it wasn't just for her self-control she could have harmed the ajoomma without hesitation and get herself into big trouble. Demons aren't allowed to harm any human being without any command, they cannot act like a thug on their own will. 

Seulgi was taken aback by Irene's surging anger but instead getting frightened, a smile has formed into her lips **" so Demons do know how to get angry "** she amusedly said and gently reached for Irene's face that is getting red because of anger.

**" anyone could get angry with that! Didn't you feel furious!? "**

Seulgi shook her head, looking at Irene in awe as she gently caresses Irene's cheeks with her thumb **" I have no time to get furious when I won't be having a bed to sleep tonight "** she calmly said.

It's a perfect time for Irene to make an offer, in this kind of situation it's impossible for Seulgi to refuse, but instead of making Seulgi sign a contract with her—

**" get furious! "** Irene shouted **" shout or scream or even curse that damn woman! You don't have to worry about it because you're coming with me, you will have a place to sleep today or even for tomorrow so just get angry and let out your frustration "**

Instead of doing what Irene want her to do, Seulgi just threw herself into Irene's arms. Seulgi wrapped her arms around Irene's neck and buried her face upon the Demon's neck. 

**" Wha... what are you doing!? "** Irene freaks out.

**" I'm hugging you Ms. Devil "** Seulgi answered, her lips were softly crashing through Irene's neck as she speaks making the Devil freak out even more.

**" w.. why!? Get off me now! "**

Seulgi shook her head **" I want to stay like this for a while Ms. Devil, it's my wish "**

Irene abide, standing still without protesting and just letting Seulgi hug her **" I cannot consider that as your wish, you know? It's unacceptable. I'll just think of this as a request "**

**" if you say so Ms. Devil "** Seulgi said **" thank you for getting angry in my stead, Irene "** Irene's shock to hear Seulgi say her name, it's the first time. Since day one, Seulgi has been calling her Ms. Devil.

**" I... it's... because you're my client "** Irene murmurs.

* * *

**" are you insane? "** Joy asked **" did you lose some screw in there? "** she pointed at Irene's head.

**" you could have made a deal right there, stupid! The girl has lost a place to live, that's your perfect chance, you could have used her vulnerable state! Gosh, now I'm questioning how the hell did you manage to collect 666,665 souls "** Joy shakes her head.

**" shut up "** Irene rolled her eyes.

Irene indeed brought Seulgi in her house. The house she's living in is huge enough for three to live so it's not a problem.

**" Why are you even here? "** Irene questions Joy, she needs to shut the loud Demon **" pack your things up and leave "**

In a snap of a finger, Joy's attitude changed—

  
 **" eyy, don't be like that "** Joy cling to Irene's arm **s " we're friends, right? Bringing that girl in here and not using her vulnerability isn't stupid at all. I should trust the Demon's decision who have collected far more souls than I do "**

**" such a kiss ass "** Irene pushed Joy away from her **" this is better, I can monitor her and I can keep her away from that Angel "**

**" right! "** Joy exclaimed **" you're so bright and wise! You're indeed my role model, I'm so lucky to be staying in one house with you. I can learn so much more from watching you and get inspired to do a better job "** the sarcasm is very evident.

Irene left Joy and went to her own room, locking the door in case Joy will do something to her in the middle of the night.

She sat on her bed and thought about the decisions she made today **" I'm indeed stupid "** she admits as she sighs and lightly hitting her head a few times before flopping in her soft bed **" why did I do that? "** she continued to question herself.

Staring at the ceiling, Irene recalled what happened earlier; how her anger burst out, that hug and Seulgi's warmth **" human beings are so warm but not as burning like a fire. They very different from us "** she murmurs, tracing the feeling of warmth that Seulgi has left on her skin. 


	4. Seulgi's Wish

**" uh... good morning "** Seulgi greeted Irene and Joy. She's wearing a cute apron with bear prints on it. Seulgi woke up very early to cook breakfast for the three of them.

**" good morning! "** Joy brightly greeted back and shamelessly pulled a chair for herself and started eating.

**" don't pay attention to her "** Irene pointed at Joy **" treat her as if she's invisible or something "** she continued and sat down as well.

Seulgi pulled a chair and sat beside Irene **" I went ahead and used the foods in the fridge, you were fast asleep so I didn't get to ask for permission "** Seulgi said and placed some food in Irene's plate.

**" it's ok, use anything in this house as you please. You don't really need to ask permission to me "**

**" your name is Seulgi, right? "** Joy asked, catching Seulgi's attention **" you know, your relationship with that Demon is so twisted. You're the one who is supposed to be relaxing at your chair while she gives you everything you want "**

**" oh, I'm fine. She gave me a room for free and letting me cook her food so I think it's just fair to treat her good as well "** Seulgi smiled.

Joy just shook her head as she giggles **" you two are really twisted, especially you Seulgi-ssi "**

**" shut up and just fill your mouth with food "** Irene annoyedly said and grabbed a bread to forcefully feed Joy **" ugh, why did I end up having homeless people in my house "** she murmurs to herself and began eating as well.

They began eating the breakfast that Seulgi has prepared, it wasn't grand or fancy, Seulgi just prepared pancakes and waffles but everyone seemed to enjoy it. Joy's stuffing her mouth as if she has never eaten for days while Seulgi could only just smile with what's happening.

**" you seem happy Seulgi, do you love this house? "** Joy asked and Seulgi nodded her head as a response **" then you should wish for it, you can have a more massive house compare to this "** Joy added.

Irene was attentively listening to the two, wondering if Seulgi will actually wish for it.

**" oh, it's not really the actual house that I love, it's the atmosphere "** Seulgi cleared herself.

**" atmosphere? What's so good with the atmosphere? Having a two Demon in front of you, is that supposed to be a good thing? "** Joy confusedly asked.

Seulgi shrugged **" I'm not sure with the Demon part but the thing is, it's been a while since I got to eat with someone. My last memory of not eating alone was when I was four years old, it was with my family "**

**" that's pretty sentimental. Oh well, human beings always have their backstory "** Joy chuckled.

**" is that so? "** Seulgi chuckled as well, about to drop off her sad story when Irene asked—

**" why? "**

Seulgi looked at Irene, she didn't expect that Irene would be interested with her life **" my parents died in a car accident so I was adopted by my uncle but he didn't treat me like his niece so I end up running away from home "**

**" if you want revenge, you can wish for it. Signing a contract with my Demon friend right here "** Joy put her arms around Irene's shoulder **" is the key "** she added.

Irene pushed Joy away **" and what happened after you run away? "** she asked again.

Joy crossed her arms, looking at Irene as if the girl has committed a mistake. She cannot understand Irene at all, why bother asking her client's backstory when it's not really necessary? _What is this? Does she wants to land a deal with her client or is she writing a biography of her client's life?_ Joy kept questioning Irene inside her head.

**" I was put into a children's foundation, I thought it will be fun since there are other orphan kids like me but I was wrong. I put up with that foundation for a while and when I can manage on my own, I run away once again "** Seulgi smiled but that smile didn't even reach her eyes.

**" My life has a bunch of running away episodes "** Seulgi added.

Seulgi's uncle treated her like trash and was only after the money that her parents left for her, it was a big sum of money but she didn't get a taste of what it can do with her life since her uncle practically pocketed everything. In the children's foundation, Seulgi was bullied by the other children but the staff there just turned a blind eye on what's happening so Seulgi had to put up with it.

**" that's why you should sign a contract! "** Joy exclaimed again, pushing the topic of signing the contract once again **" wish for a grandiose life before you die, everyone dies eventually so don't be afraid of agreeing to a Demon's contract "** she added while wearing her billion dollar smile as if she's selling a product.

Irene ignored what Joy was saying and just stood up with her empty plate to put it in the sink **" you don't have to wash the dishes, Joy can manage "** she told Seulgi.

**" oh, ok! "** Seulgi put her plate into the sink as well.

**" hey! Wait! "** Joy protested **" I'm not done talking yet! Hey Seulgi! The contract! "** she shouts but the two just ignored her, leaving her all alone in the kitchen.

**" jeez, that Irene "** Joy annoyedly filled her mouth with the rest of the waffles **" I'm already helping her! She's such an ungrateful Demon! "**

After breakfast, Seulgi took a bath and got ready for school. She grabbed her bag and went out of her room—

**" on your way to school? "** Irene who's waiting outside of her room asked.

Seulgi nodded her head **" then let's go "** Irene said and started walking, Seulgi quickly followed. 

Seulgi wonders if Irene waited for her just to walk her to the university. The university is just ten minutes' walk away from the house. 

**" I might go home late, I have to work at the convenience store today,"** Seulgi said as they walk.

**" you don't need to work at that store, drop it and all of your par-time job "** Irene ordered **" I'll give you a salary, triple the amount you get from those jobs "**

**" you're hiring me as? "** Seulgi asked.

**" as... uhm... caretake of the house? As someone who cooks our meal? Whatever you want to do "** Irene shugs.

**" then does that mean I won't have to leave your house any time soon? "** Seulgi happily said.

**" yes. Why? Do you think I'll kick you out? "**

**" hmm, I was actually trying to search for a new place to move in because I worry that you'll kick me out "**

**" silly "** Irene hit Seulgi's head **" I won't kick you out— I'll keep you until you finally come up with a reasonable wish! "** Seulgi smiled at herself and just enjoyed their peaceful walk to her university.

**" Seulgi "** Irene broke the silence **" aren't you mad at Him for giving you this kind of life? Making you experience such things even at a very young age? "** she suddenly asked.

**" do you mean, if I'm angry at God? "** Irene nods **" when I was young I always question His intentions but as time goes by, I just got used to it and learned how to accept my unfortunate fate— it's not like I can start a fight with Him and expect to win, right? "**

**" don't you feel like it's unfair? "**

**" I did, but I guess I just have to be thankful that I'm still breathing right now. He has given me another day to live "** Seulgi gaze upon the sky that seems to be limitless **" He hasn't taken back the life he has lent to me "**

**" Hey Ms. Devil, can I ask you a favor? "** Irene looked at her **" I have somewhere I want to go, will you accompany me? "** Seulgi asked with a big smile on her lips as if she's not an unfortunate human being.

Seulgi skipped school today, she always does on this specific day.

**" Hello mom, dad "** Seulgi knelt on the ground and placed a flower in front of her parents' tomb. Today is the exact day that her parents died from a car accident 16 years ago.

**" I came with— "** Seulgi glanced at Irene, she's not sure how to address the Devil in front of her parents **" she's my boss, she gave me a free room to sleep at night and gave me a job "** she continued.

**" Today is your parents' death anniversary, no wonder you talked about them earlier, "** Irene said.

**" oh yeah, I didn't realize I've talked about them "** Seulgi scratched the back of her head.

**" Are you sad? Are you going to cry? Give me a head up so I can give you space, I can wander around for a while if you want to be alone "** Irene considerately said. Irene knows that humans usually cry at times like this so she wants to give Seulgi her alone time if she needs to.

Seulgi shook her head **" this is the first time I went here with somebody, my parents are probably happy to see me not being alone this time "**

**" you know Ms. Devil, instead of being sad, I feel afraid. Every year, as time goes by, I feel afraid "** Seulgi runs her fingers across her parent's tombstone **" I'm afraid I'll completely forget about them and my memories with them. As the year passes by, my memories about them also fade away, I wasn't even sure how they look like if it wasn't for the picture of them that I have "**

Irene stood still as she watches Seulgi in agony. It is hard for Irene to empathize with a human being's sadness and joy because she doesn't really know exactly how those emotions work.

**" I'm afraid of forgetting my memories with them because that's the only happy memory I have. If I forget those then I'll feel completely alone in this world "** Seulgi bit her lip, trying hard to not shed any tears.

Irene's conflicted, she's supposed to feel nothing over Seulgi's tears but it's not the case right now— Irene knelt and reached for Seulgi, wrapping her arms around the girl **" you make me do and feel things I shouldn't be... "** Irene sighed as she caresses Seulgi's back.

They remained that way until Seulgi calmed down. Irene's very patient about Seulgi which is very out of character from that notorious cold and impatient Irene.

**" say, Ms. Devil, how can I sign that contract? "** Seulgi asked.

**" why? Would you sign right now? "** Irene chuckled, trying hard to make Seulgi feel better **" we seal the deal with our clients by kissing them "** Irene cheekily answered but she didn't expect what Seulgi did next—

Seulgi gently cupped Irene's face and pulled the Demon towards her, she closed her eyes and sealed their lips together. Seulgi felt Irene's cold lips touch hers, it's so cold but Seulgi didn't felt uncomfortable at all because those pair of cold lips felt so soft against hers. On contrary, Seulgi wanted to keep the kiss even longer. 

When Seulgi moved away, she was welcomed by Irene's shocked face. The Devil's eyes were wide open.

**" why does it seem like nothing happened? Is that it? No magical or anything that will appear? Am I suppose to feel this normal? "** Seulgi confusedly asked **" or did I do it wrong? "**

Irene's still in shock and when reality hit her, she immediately yelled at the girl **" I was just kidding! Signing a contract with a kiss is absurd! Do you think Demons will kiss each and every client they will have!? What do you think of our lips!? "** she burst out.

**" oh... I thought you're serious about it "** Seulgi was embarrassed, her face immediately turned red.

**" signing the contract works like how human beings sign a contract! By paper and pen! "**

**" oh... I'm... I'm sorry "**

Irene avoided Seulgi's eyes, she couldn't believe that the girl would really kiss her **" I don't have the paper with me right now, we'll have to do it later "** she bashfully said.

**" o... ok "**

**" by the way, you're ready to sign a contract with me without even telling me your wish? You have to tell me first! What is it that you desire? "**

Seulgi didn't answer so Irene had to look at her, afraid that the girl has suddenly run away **" why aren't you answering? "**

**" I already feel embarrassed, saying my wish out loud will make me feel even more embarrassed "** Seulgi softly murmurs.

**" what? Just tell me "** Irene impatiently said.

**" I... "** Seulgi bit her lip and covered her face with both of her hands **" I wish for you to stay with me until the day you have to consume my soul! "** she embarrassedly said.

**" what!? "**

Seulgi stopped covering her face and bravely faced Irene **" that's my only wish and you have to grant it! "**


	5. Signed Contract

Irene and Seulgi are both sitting at the living room as they stare at the contract that's placed upon the center table—

**" I don't get your wish "** Irene honestly said as she frowns, tilting her head as she shows disapproval over what's going to happen.

**" just to make everything clear before we sign this contract. Your wish is for me to stay with you— do you mean that you desire to make me your slave? You want a Demon slave? "** she asks.

Seulgi's little eyes widened and immediately shook her head, she didn't mean it like that. She wants what exactly what she said, no other ulterior motive behind it. She wants Irene to be by her side, no more, no less.

Seulgi looked down and started playing with her fingers. Saying it the second time around makes her feel even more embarrassed, but she doesn't want Irene to misunderstand her either.

**" you don't need to do anything for me, you just have to stay by my side "** she softly said **" being assured that someone would be by my side till the day I die, it would make me feel less lonely "**

**" it's given that you won't be alone on the day of your death, I'll be there to collect your soul! "** Irene sighs **" how about this, I can give you a battalion if you wish to or I can make you a queen. They would worship you enough for them to stay till your last breath "** she offers, broadening Seulgi's choice and hoping that Seulgi would change her mind. 

Seulgi just shook her head once again. She has already decided and she has no intention on changing it **" I'm satisfied with one, I don't really need hundreds of people "**

Irene fell silent, thinking really hard of how or what she can do for Seulgi once the contract is signed.

**" you wish for me to be loyal to you, right? "** Irene asked.

**" if you can "** Seulgi shrugs.

**" thinking of what you wish meant in the human term, it's similar to being married or dating. Since marriage involves ceremony, I can't do that for you so let's just say we are dating "** Irene said.

Using the term 'date' made Seulgi blush and feel a bit excited, in her 20 years of existence she has never dated anyone before. She never had someone special before and to think that her first relationship would be with a Demon, it's absurd.

**" I'll have to look more into how exactly dating works for a human being "** Irene sighed **" but are you really sure about this? "** Seulgi decisively nodded her head and took the pen before Irene may even offer her something else again.

**" Should you think about it more? We can delay the con— "** Irene stopped when Seulgi signed the contract without any hesitation. She can't believe that the girl tossed out everything that a usual person desire for a Devil's company.

**" Great, you don't even listen to me, great "** Irene murmurs under her breathe and collected the contract.

**" Ms. Devil, when will our contract ends? "** Seulgi asked.

**" are you asking for when your death will be? "**

**" if you put it that way... yes? "**

Irene sighed for the ninth time **" you didn't even read the contract, you just signed it "** Irene facepalmed. She now does not believe what she heard about humans from Joy— _sly? Wise? Humans are still naive even how many years have passed,_ she thought. 

Irene faked a cough **" anyway, it will end as soon as you feel like your desire is fulfilled. To put it simply, when you start to feel terrified of death and start to hold on with every minute of your life "**

**" ahhh,"** Seulgi nonchalantly said.

**" ahh? "** Irene tilts her head. Confused about the girl's reaction, wondering if something's wrong with her **" aren't you scared? Are you not afraid of your own death? "** she questions her.

**" I believe I've already answered that question Ms. Devil "** Seulgi smiled and stood up, so did Irene. 

Seulgi's walking towards the bathroom and about to enter when she noticed Irene behind her **" Uhm... I'm going to take a shower, Ms. Devil "**

**" sure "**

**" uhh... why are you following me then? "**

**" you just said that I have to stay by your side! "** Irene beamed making Seulgi chuckle a bit.

**" not to this extent Ms. Devil "** she smiled **" I don't mean that we should stick together 24 hours. You can have your own private time, you can sleep on your bed and such "** she explains.

**" oh... okay "** Irene scratched the back of her head **" Seulgi, you can call me comfortably, you don't have to say Ms. Devil every time "**

**" oh, okay... Irene "** Seulgi agreed, awkwardly uttering the Devil's name and quickly went inside the bathroom **" Irene... "** Seulgi softly murmurs as her lips start to slowly form a smile.

Irene walked away as soon as Seulgi went inside the bathroom. She feels something strange upon her tummy—

**" that's the second time she called my name, it sounds nice when she says it "** Irene murmurs to herself.

In the middle of the night, Irene found herself staring blankly at the night sky full of sparkling little stars. Seulgi has just fallen asleep after taking a nice shower and Irene's left pondering about the contract she made with the girl. 

**" pretending to be emo is so 2009 "** Joy suddenly appeared with a can of beer in her hand **" why are you looking at the sky so intently as if that was once your home? "** she chuckled.

**" what do you want? Stare at the ground because we belong underneath that? "** Irene rolled her eyes making Joy burst in laughter.

**" so, how's it going with your dear client? Has she finally signed the contract? "** Joy curiously asked as she drinks her cold beer.

**" yes "** Irene briefly answered making Joy baffled—

**" Really!? Wow, you're getting promoted! "** Joy happily exclaimed **" don't forget me when you get promoted, huh? Living a stable life in our own realm and not having to step in the human's world is so beautiful "** Joy sighs as she imagines that life.

Joy has never been fond of the human realm nor the humans itself. Hell isn't a paradise but Joy would choose hell over the chaotic, toxic, and complex world of humans.

**" seeing you getting one step closer to your promotion makes me feel envy "** Joy lightly hit Irene's back **" gosh, you're making me want to work hard now! By the way, what did your low maintenance client wish for? "** she asks.

Irene took out the contract from her coat and handed it to Joy—

Joy spits out the beer inside her mouth upon reading Seulgi's wish, spraying it all over Irene's face and clothes **" do you want to die!? "** Irene angrily said as she wipes her face with her hand.

**" dating? Is this some sort of prank? "** Joy hysterically asked.

**" that's what she wanted "** Irene shrugs.

**" a human dating a Demon? How desireful "** Joy chuckles as she shakes her head **" are you sure that girl is in her proper mind? She must be out of it "**

**" I asked her multiple times if she wants to think of anything else to wish, I even gave her offers but she just went on and signed it without hesitation "**

From being surprised to completely clowning Irene's contract with Seulgi, Joy amusedly shakes her head **" you must have bewitched that poor human! "** she exclaims.

Although Demons' beauty might never go beyond Angels' ethereal form, Demons have their own charm. Their difference is, Angels have innocent and kind look partnered with their soft features while Demons are naturally alluring, seductive, and has sharp and bold features.

Irene rolled her eyes and snatched the contract away from Joy **" be useful and tell me how the hell does dating works "** Irene annoyedly said.

**" How will I know? I've never dated a human before "**

**" isn't that what you do with your clients? "** Irene frowns.

**" heck no! "** Joy's brows furrowed **" I feed my client's fantasy, that's not how dating works "**

**" then how? "** Irene sighs.

**" well, I think dating is more like of affection and intimacy with a little pinch of sexual desire involved "** Joy answered.

**" affection? Intimacy? Sexual desire? What do you mean? "**

**" I can't really answer you "** Joy shrugs **" but you do know sexual desire, don't act innocent on me. We Demons know that more than anybody else, it's in our nature "** she cheekily said.

Before leaving Irene alone, Joy handed the girl a phone **" humans use that to get an answer to their questions, maybe that can help. Ask Siri "**

**" Siri? "** Irene confusedly said. Her day today is full of confusing things, she wants to just go to her room and get some nice sleep.

**" Hello, what can I do for you? "** Irene almost threw the phone away when she suddenly heard a voice coming from the little device she's holding.

**" humans use this? "** she murmurs to herself as she inspects the phone.

Irene placed the phone closer to her mouth and asked **" uhmm... how to date? "**

**" Today is May. 9, 2020. Do you also want to know the weather today? "**

**" idiot "**

**" I guess my artificial intelligence is showing, I'm embarrassed "**

**" jeez, what I mean is how to date a human being! "** Irene yelled.

**" here are things I've searched: make date plans like dinner date night; have dinner at a quiet, quaint restaurant or home, paired with a good bottle of wine. Be confident and genuine, and keep the conversation fun "**

* * *

Seulgi woke up and prepared breakfast for everyone but only Joy went out to grab breakfast—

**" looking for your girlfriend? "** Joy asked as she devours her french toast.

**" gir... girlfriend? "** Seulgi blushingly said, the term still makes her shy.

**" aren't you two dating? That how humans address each other when they are dating, right? "** Joy asked, wondering if she got it wrong.

**" uh... I guess "** Seulgi shrugs as she hides her ripe tomato colored cheeks.

**" anyways, Irene is out. She's probably going to be out for a couple of days. She's away and busy writing up reports to the chief since you've finally signed the contract "** Joy explains.

**" oh, I see "**

**" she asked me to look after you while she's gone. Isn't my friend a little romanticist for a Devil? "** Joy giggled **" so how far have you two gone? "**

**" Wha... what do you mean? "** Seulgi panicky asked.

**" holding hands? Hugging? Kissing? Sleeping together in the same bed? Se— "** Seulgi didn't let Joy finish and just grabbed her bag to walk away from the naughty Demon. 

**" jeez, humans are really sensitive. Is the word sex that big of a deal to them? "** Joy said as she munches her food.

Getting reminded of their kiss makes Seulgi feel sheepish because it's her first kiss ever. What happened have been playing inside Seulgi's head— Irene's lips were cold against hers but it's unbelievably soft that she wants to try it again and the thought of wanting to do it again makes Seulgi feel crazy.

**" am I developing a crush on Irene? "** she lightly taps her face with her hand as she tries hard to shake off the thought. _What am I!? A grade-schooler!?_ She scolds herself.

**" Seulgi "** Seulgi squealed a little when somebody suddenly tapped her shoulder behind her back **" did I startle you? I'm sorry "**

**" oh, Ms. Angel "** she smiled in relief, she thought it will be a burglar **" no, no, it's okay. I'm just a bit jumpy today, maybe it's because of the coffee I drank earlier "**

**" on your way to school? "** Seulgi nodded and the Angel began to walk with her.

**" Ms. Angel, I have something to tell you "** Seulgi looked down **" I'm sorry I didn't listen to you "** she felt bad about disregarding her guardian Angel who was trying to look out for her.

**" oh... you did end up signing a contract with that Demon "**

**" I'm sorry "** Seulgi apologetically looked at her guardian angel **" even after warning me and all, I just disregarded you words "**

**" you don't have to say sorry, but I won't say that it's okay because I don't really feel great about what you did "** Seulgi can feel how disappointed her guardian Angel is **" well, it didn't really surprise me, I knew you'll do it with that Demon "** she added.

**" why? Because people always give in to Devils? "** Seulgi asked.

**" no, it's because you're you and it's just unfortunate that certain Demon was tasked to handle you,"** the Angel said making Seulgi felt a little confused about her words. 

_Would it be different if another Demon has asked me to sign a contract with them?_

**" anyway, you'll soon regret it, but don't worry, I'll try and find a way so you can set yourself free from that Devil "**

**" no! "** Seulgi exclaimed, startling the Angel this time **" you don't need to put work on it for me, I chose it myself and I don't think I'll ever regret it "** the thought of Irene suddenly rushed through her mind and that made Seulgi so sure that she won't have any regrets.

**" you see Ms. Angel, even I just met Irene from a couple of weeks ago, she listened to me, got angry for me and protected me, and she even stayed when I was feeling lonely "** Seulgi explains **" I was alone for all these years I've lived and it's the first time that I felt not alone. I genuinely want to keep her by my side "**

The Angel clenched her fist behind her back and gritted her teeth a bit—

**" she did all that to gain your trust and to lure you into signing the contract, she didn't do that out of her own will. She did everything on purpose "** the Angel sternly said **" and you're not alone all these years Seulgi, I was always there watching out for you... "**

The conversation of the two was interrupted—

**" oh, what a blinding sight of an Angel so early this morning! "** Irene irritatedly said **" what are you talking about with my client? She has already signed a contract with me and as far as I know, Angels should mind their own business once the contract is made "**

Irene held Seulgi's hand and subtly pulling her away from the Angel.

**" so if you may, leave Seulgi alone or else— "**

**" or else what? How can a lowly Demon like you threaten me? "** the Angel smirked, disclosing that she's far more powerful than Irene, but the Demon wasn't intimidated, not even a bit.

The atmosphere is getting heavy that Seulgi felt the need to go between the two. Seulgi stepped forward to hide Irene behind her back and flashed a kind smile to the Angel.

**" I'm running late Ms. Angel, we can talk again next time "** she calmly said **" I'll get going now, thank you for your concern Ms. Angel "** she added before walking and pulling Irene away.

When they are far away from the Angel's sight, Irene finally threw a fit.

**" next time!? There will be no next time Seulgi! "** Irene yelled in displease **" how can you talk with an Angel!? Even those young human beings know how Demons and Angels are not in a good relationship with each other! "**

**" Why are you here? "** Seulgi snapped back. The usual calm and kind tone of her voice were so different from how cold she sounds right now **" Joy told me that you're going to be away for a couple of days "** she added, completely ignoring Irene's rants.

**" I came back because I forget something— but that's not the issue here Seulgi! How can you meet an Angel behind my back while I'm away!? "** Irene yelled, ignoring the fact that Seulgi is in a foul mood as well.

**" you sound like a jealous partner "** Seulgi forced a smile **" is that also a part of the act? I'd love to see this occasionally "**

**" act? What do you mean? "**

**" I mean, all of this that you're doing with me is for the contract, right? It's not like you're genuinely being with me because you want to "** Seulgi sighed, recalling what the Angel told her **" but that doesn't really matter "** she let go of Irene's hand.

Seulgi snapped at herself, scolding herself for feeling a bit emotional over what the Angel has said. She knows that she shouldn't demand any genuine feelings from Irene— a Devil.

**" you should get going now, I'll get going now as well. I'll see you when you get back. Bye "** Seulgi briefly waved her hand and continued walking without Irene.

Irene was so stunned by how things suddenly turned upside down. It was supposed to be her that should be feeling annoyed and pissed off but it ends up Seulgi looking so disappointed and down. Irene is so sure that the smile that Seulgi gave her wasn't a smile out of happiness, it looks too so sad to be one.


	6. Learning how to date

Irene was gone for a couple of weeks but since she came back, she had never stepped out of her room. Seulgi is worried that Irene is still mad over what happened last time or maybe she's not feeling well.

**" knocking on her door won't kill you,"** Joy said when she caught Seulgi standing in front of Irene's room for the ninth time.

Seulgi looked at Joy **" do you think she's ok? I mean... does Demons can catch cold or something? Should we call in a doctor or bring her to the hospital? "** she worriedly asked.

Seulgi wishes she's more knowledgeable about Demons, she wants to know whether Demons can get sick or cold and if they get their monthly periods that can stir up their mood as human girls do or what to do when things like that happen. Seulgi feels so bad knowing so little about Irene when the Devil has already known her so well.

**" We can sometimes feel under the weather but we're not as fragile as human beings "** Joy wrapped her arms around Seulgi's shoulder **" don't worry too much, maybe she's just lazing around because she got exhausted from processing the contract,"** she added, hoping that she would ease the girl's worries.

**" you think so? "** Joy nodded her head.

**" yes, so you should go now and stop worrying about that old Demon, you might be late for school "** Joy patted Seulgi's shoulder.

Seulgi reluctantly agreed **" keep an eye on her, I'll get home as soon as my class is done "** she softly smiled and went on her way.

Joy shook her head as she watches the girl disappear from her sight, she feels amused by how much Seulgi cares for Irene. She has been living for decades but she has never encountered a human who looks very genuinely caring for a Demon because humans usually just treat Demons like their desire granting machine or some kind of evil beast.

**" Seulgi is too kind to be a filthy human being, is she an Angel in her previous life? "** Joy murmurs to herself. 

When Seulgi has finally left, Joy hastily knocked on Irene's door—

**" Open this door or I'll knock this down! "** she shouted but she didn't hear any response from Irene so like as she said, she knocked the door down with a strong kick. 

The poor door dropped on the floor, creating a loud noise and startling the room owner. Irene turned her head towards Joy direction—

**" what the fuck? "** Joy frowned, shocked about Irene's appearance.

Irene looks so dead inside, her eye bag is so big as if she hasn't gotten a night of sleep for days and her eyes were a bit swollen as if she has cried hard. The Demon hasn't even changed her clothing since she came back and her hair is so in need of a wash.

**" I'm busy, get lost "** Irene softly said, having no enough energy to even yell at Joy and just went back to what she's doing.

Joy walks towards Irene to see what has been keeping the girl busy **" what the fuck are you doing? "** she questions her.

Since Irene came back, she has been watching Korean dramas non-stop. She's been glued in front of her laptop for days and has already finished tons of drama from classics to new dramas available.

**" silence, can't you see that I'm busy!? "** Irene annoyedly said and pulled a tissue to wipe her tears. She's currently watching 'Doctor stranger'.

Irene's been binge-watching Lee Jong-suk's dramas because she's been entrailed by how good of an actor he is. Well, it's a fact that Jong-suk is one of the top-rated Korean actors out there, he portrays every role he accepts sterlingly.

**" Why are you wasting your time watching that? Have you given up on your promotion and decided to remain in this realm forever and watch those dramas? "**

Irene glared at her **" I'm doing my research here so I can finally get my promotion! "**

**" how's this even considered as research? How can these dramas help you? What you need to do is to fill Seulgi's desire, dumbass "**

**" I don't know anything about dating and these dramas will teach me how. Siri recommended that if I want to be great at dating, I should watch these shows "** Irene pulled a chair and offered it to Joy **" now shut your mouth. Sit down and watch with me "** she ordered.

Joy sighed in defeat and sat down as Irene told her to do **" I don't understand what's the point of this "**

The two Devils have been totally engrossed in the show that they didn't realize that Seulgi has finally come home. Joy who was clowning Irene for watching K-dramas has gotten immersed in it as well.

**" Joy? Irene? "** Seulgi called them but they didn't even bat an eye at her and just kept their eyes glued at the screen to catch every scene of the show.

**" What happened to the door? "** Seulgi confusedly murmurs as she walks upon the two.

Seulgi got amused to see a rare sight of two Demons getting entertained by a K-drama but she also felt a little annoyed that she got so worried about Irene, thinking what has gone wrong with her but it turns out Irene just got engrossed by Korean dramas.

**" Song Jae-Hee stop acting like you're a different person! "** Joy yelled, feeling frustrated over the show.

**" shut up! "** Irene hit Joy **" she has to do it to ensure that Park Hoon isn't going to get hurt! "**

**" Irene... Joy... "** for the second time, Seulgi tried to get their attention but failed miserably. 

_Apparently, that show is so interesting that you guys can't even notice me, huh?_ Seulgi annoyedly thought to herself.

**" if Jae-Hee will keep this up, I'd rather choose Soo-hyun, that quack, for Hoon! "** Joy yelled again.

**" Hoon loves Jae-Hee and no one else— "**

**" hey! "** Seulgi shouted making the two finally notice her presence.

**" oh, Seulgi you're home? "** Joy said as she wipes her tears away.

**" I thought Demons have no emotion and now you two are bawling your eyes out because of that show "** Seulgi subtly rolled her eyes **" I've been here for ten minutes and you guys didn't even bother to notice me "**

**" excuse me, we have emotion, we're not cold rocks! We just don't depend on it like humans do "** Joy defends herself **" anyway, I have no obligation to notice you, I'm not the one who's in contract with you "**

Joy pushed Irene making the girl fall out of her chair **" go and do what you have to do, I need to finish this show without any disturbance "**

**" This is my room and my laptop! "** Irene protested **" and I need to finish this drama as well, I can't just leave myself curious about what's going to happen next! "**

Irene's protest didn't go through when Seulgi grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Joy didn't even bother to defend her colleague and chose to ignore her to continue watching the drama. 

**" hey, I need to watch it "** Irene complained **" just one more episode "** she begs, but Seulgi's not having it.

Seulgi pulled Irene towards the kitchen and made the girl sit down. Seulgi grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Irene—

**" you look very dehydrated, drink it up,"** Seulgi said **" don't you dare go anywhere, I'm going to cook something for you to eat. You look like you're going to collapse any minute. You didn't sleep and just watched those dramas like a madwoman, didn't you? "**

Irene pouted, looking very guilty **" I have my reasons "**

**" whatever it may be, you have to at least drink water, eat something and sleep "** Seulgi sighed. She didn't expect that a Demon could get addicted to Korean dramas.

Irene watched the girl prepare things she will need for cooking and suddenly something came up inside her mind. She confidently stood up and walk towards Seulgi and without any warning, she rests her chin upon Seulgi's shoulder.

_Time to put my research into a test_ , Irene smirked inside her head.

Seulgi immediately froze from what Irene just did, reacting very similarly to what Irene has expected—

**" he... hey... what are y— "** Irene didn't let Seulgi finish what she's about to say and abruptly carried her to the countertop, making her sit there. 

Irene leaned her arms on the counter, not letting the girl escape from her. Her eyes are intently looking straight into Seulgi's as if she's craving about her and about to devour her soul any minute now.

**" what is it? "** Seulgi softly asked, having a hard time meeting Irene's eyes, her beautiful and rare color of eyes entice Seulgi. It makes the girl wants to keep on looking at those orbs, forever.

**" Kang Seulgi "** Irene utter as she meets Seulgi's eyes without any hesitation, the Devil is oozing with confidence making Seulgi feel so inferior towards her. 

**" why? "**

**" Seulgi-ah "** the way Irene says Seulgi's name makes her blush uncontrollably. Seulgi never thought her name would sound that beautiful.

**" Wha... what is it? Why? "** she asks as her heart starts to beat in an abnormal phase, it's wilding as if it wants to get off from her rib cage. 

**" don't go anywhere, stay with me. Promise me that you will stay with me no matter what "** Irene said.

Seulgi was so taken aback and confused by what Irene just suddenly said. She feels lost upon Irene's words because it's the first time that anyone has ever desperately ask her to stay. Seulgi is used to being chased away and being abandoned so what Irene just said is so foreign to her, but the foreign feeling is something that Seulgi wants to keep feeling.

**" This is tough "** Irene bit her lip **" I suddenly have an appetite for something other than the food you're about to cook "** Irene moved even closer to Seulgi, her warm breathe is kissing Seulgi's skin, making the girl feel weak in her knees. Seulgi's thankful that she's sitting.

**" what do you want to eat? "** Seulgi softly asked as feels her heart thumping like crazy as if it wants to be freed.

**" you "** Irene seductively whisper **" you "** she repeated.

Processing what Irene's saying, Seulgi suddenly remembered something. Seulgi tightly shut her eyes and opening it again with a glare making Irene feel taken aback—

Seulgi pushed Irene away and quickly jumped off from the countertop. She grabbed her bag and took out her phone, she quickly searched for something to confirm her hunch.

Seulgi cannot believe that her heart got a little bit crazy because of a drama line. What Irene just did is a scene from a drama 'Noble, my Love'. 

**" what? Why do you look so angry? "** Irene crossed her arm.

**" do you really have to ask that? "**

**" of course "**

**" you dared to do a drama scene with me? Exact scene and even lines. Are you nuts? "**

**" what? I know that human loves to have that kind of experience, like those in the drama "** Irene defends herself as if she even made Seulgi a favor so she doesn't have the right to get annoyed.

**" you're not even as hot as Sung Hoon! "** Seulgi burst out, she's angry.

**" How dare you compare a Demon to a mere human being!? We're a hundred times more alluring than you, human beings! "** Irene offendedly said.

Seulgi bluntly rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, leaving Irene alone in the kitchen. She needs fresh air and a place where she won't see Irene even for a couple of hours. Seulgi felt so embarrassed now that she knows that Irene just copied every line in the drama and she felt so touched at that moment.

**" she's such a jerk! "** Seulgi angrily murmurs to herself as she walks down the street **" I hate her— or maybe not, I'm just annoyed "** she sighs.

Seulgi's just walking around, trying to calm her nerves. She has nowhere to go. Now that she doesn't need to work, she's not sure how to spend her free time because she never really had such a long free time before. She wonders how others spend their free time.

**" Seulgi! "** Seulgi squints her eyes, trying to remember who is the girl that approached her **" it's me, Jennie, we're classmates in Mrs. Young's class and we presented together for her class last time "**

**" oh, yeah. Hi "** Seulgi greeted her **" sorry, I'm bad at remembering people's name "** she apologized.

**" it's okay, no worries. By the way, where are you going? "** Jennie curiously asked.

**" I'm just walking around, how about you? "**

**" I live in this neighborhood "** Jennie smiled **" it's the first time I see you leisurely walking around, you always seem in a rush and busy in the past "**

**" I used to have multiple part-time jobs so I have to make the most out of my time "** Seulgi explains.

**" oh, that explains why. I know how that feels. Oh well, I have to go this way now, I hope we can go out some time. I really want to be friends with you "** Jennie shyly said, covering it up by her bright smile.

**" Yeah, sure "** Seulgi awkwardly agrees.

**" see you around! "** Jennie waves her hand and went on her way.

Agreeing to hangout is something that Seulgi could never do in the past, but now that Irene hired her as a caretaker of the house and even giving her free room to stay, she now has a lot of free time in her hand. Recalling how thankful Seulgi is for that privilege, she felt bad for getting mad earlier.

Seulgi stopped her trails **" maybe I overreacted "** she sighs for the ninth time.

Seulgi decided to go back to the house and apologize for reacting that way to Irene. On her way, she can see Irene walking back and forth in front of the house, her brows are nearly touching each other as if she's worried about something.

**" Irene "** Seulgi approached the Devil.

Irene stopped from phasing back and forth **" hey! Where have you been? The sky has already turned dark and you're still wandering around "**

**" I just took a walk "**

**" look, about earlier— "**

**" I'm sorry,"** Seulgi quickly said cutting off Irene **" I'm sorry I overreacted earlier, I shouldn't have gotten mad "**

_Does she really have to apologize just when I'm ready to admit that I was wrong?_ Irene thought to herself.

**" no, no. I shouldn't have yelled at you either "** Irene scratched the back of her head **" I've been watching those shows because I heard that you can learn how to date from watching those. I was trying to be better at it for you, but I guess I turned out to be the opposite "**

Hearing Irene's reason softens Seulgi's heart. It warms her heart to know that someone's trying hard for her sake. Seulgi cannot help but to give Irene a wide smile.

**" you don't have to mimic anything or anyone, I'll be satisfied enough if you act like yourself "**

**" right, I'll do that from now on "** Irene promised.

After making up, the two went inside the house. They were baffled to see Joy crying her eyes out—

**" they got together in the end, after all those hardships— they are so beautiful together "** Joy weeps and suddenly hugged Irene **" I didn't think a human can love that beautifully "** Joy continued.

**" get off me! You're grossing me out! "** Irene complained but Joy just hugged her even tighter **" Seulgi, help me get this creature out of me! "**

**" you have to comfort your own kin "** Seulgi shrugs, still wearing a beautiful smile on her lips **" I'll get the dinner ready and get some cold compress for Joy, I'm pretty sure her eyes would be swollen after all that crying "**

**" hey! Hey! Don't leave me here! "** Irene shouts, looking terrified at Joy who keeps on latching on her. 


	7. 2 Demons and an Angel

Joy woke up earlier than she usually does. She went out of her room after taking a bath and immediately went straight to the kitchen to see if Seulgi has already cooked something for their breakfast.

**" our dear Seulgi, what's for breakfast... "** Joy's bright entrance faded when she saw someone other than Seulgi in their kitchen.

**" oh, good morning Joy "** Seulgi greeted **" take a seat, I'm almost done cooking "**

Joy pulled a chair for herself whilst her eyes remained looking at the unfamiliar face **" excuse me, but who are you? Are you Seulgi's friend? "** she asks.

**" you can put it that way "** the girl chicly responded.

**" that's odd. I thought Seulgi is a loner, but all this time she has a pretty friend, wow "** Joy shakes her head, putting a small smile on lips. She's subtly flirting. 

**" I'm Joy and you are? "** Joy initiated a handshake but the girl just stared at her hand, having no intention to accept the Demon's hand. Feeling embarrassed, Joy decided to keep her hands to herself and acted as if nothing happened.

Joy kept shamelessly looking at the girl. She had never seen any human who looks that beautiful before, it would just make sense if the girl is an Angel— Angels are known for their ethereal beauty. Everyone believed that God took extra care in making them.

_But then, what would an Angel do here? This place is like a Demon's lair,_ Joy thought to herself.

Seulgi started arranging the foods in the table—

**" let me help you "**

**" oh, no. You can just sit and make yourself at home Ms. Angel "** Seulgi kindly said.

**" Angel? "** Joy interrupts **" is that your friend's name? "** she looked at the girl **" it suits you so well, you look indeed like an Angel "** Joy compliments but she just got ignored for the second time around. 

Joy is still unaware that it is an actual Angel that she's trying to make a move on.

**" Do these Demons make you do all the chores all the time? Making you cook and prepare their food? They are treating you like a slave in here "** Joy felt chills when the Angel glared at her but she cannot deny that those angry-looking eyes look so hot.

**" they hired to me do the cleaning and cooking in this house. They are actually giving me a pretty reasonable pay for my work "** Seulgi answered, subtly defending her two Demon housemates.

**" we're not that bad Angel, we're actually a pretty good boss to Seulgi "** Joy proudly said.

**" isn't that should be the other way around? Seulgi should be the boss in here "**

Joy squinted her eyes and moved closer to Seulgi to whisper something **" did you disclose our identity and your contract with Irene to that girl? Why does it seem like she knows us so well? "** she asks.

**" oh, is it something that she shouldn't know? I thought Angels already know the existence of all creatures in every realm? "** Seulgi confusedly asked back.

**" that's true, but humans who are named Angel doesn't count Kang Seulgi! "** Joy sighed, thinking whether she has to alter the girl's memory or report it to the chief.

**" human? But Ms. Angel is an actual Angel, she's not a human "** Joy's jaw almost dropped on the ground and for a second, it felt like she froze on her chair. Her eyes slowly once again found its way to the Angel's direction—

The Angel raised her brow at Joy as she remained looking annoyed at her **" a Demon who cannot distinguish an Angel "** she mockingly laughed, definitely sounds like she's looking down at Joy.

On the other hand, Irene who's still in her room seems to be having a nightmare. She's sweating so much, frowning hard and couldn't move any part of her body, keeping her from waking up from her bad dream—

_" Why are you here? You're making it hard for me. You know it's impossible for us to work this out, let's not make it even worse than it is, please "_

_" Please don't push me away. What else could be the reason? I'm here because I want to see you so badly. Have you really accepted the fate that He had given to us? "_

_" no... I want to hope but while pretending and fooling myself that everything will be okay, my heart ached in the depths of my chest "_

_" me neither, I cannot accept this! I wish I could apologize for falling in love with you but I can't. It would be like asking me to be sorry for existing "_

Irene fought so hard to wake herself up and save herself from the pain of that dream. Thankfully, she finally succeeds. 

She immediately sat down as she catches her breathe **" what was that all about? "** with her trembling hands, she runs her fingers through her hair.

That dream wasn't disturbing nor violent but she felt as if her whole existence is getting torn apart. It was just a conversation yet Irene couldn't endure the pain that it sends to her, it seems like the pain was far worse than being beheaded.

Irene couldn't see the face of the person inside her dream, but strangely, she feels so pained and longing for her touch. It's been days since Irene started suffering from her strange dreams and it all started a few days after Seulgi signed a contract with her. 

What makes it more frustrating is that she doesn't know where those scenarios came from. Her dreams felt so real as if it was her own memory. Her own memory yet she has no recollection of it.

Struck in her deep thoughts, Irene was pulled back into reality when someone knocked on her door **" what? "** she yelled.

**" breakfast is ready, please go out so we can eat together "** it's Seulgi. Her foul mood somehow subsided when she heard the girl's voice.

Irene stood up from her bed and washed her face, watching her reflection on the mirror for a couple of minutes before deciding to go out of her room. 

The moment Irene stepped out of her room, she could already hear Joy's loud voice **" how can I kick that chatterbox out of this house "** Irene murmurs to herself as she massages her temple.

**" good morning Irene "** Seulgi greeted.

**" ya, Irene! You need to kick that girl out of this house! "** Joy yelled as she points at the Angel who's sitting very behaved beside Seulgi, occupying the chair where Irene usually sits.

Irene frowned when she saw the Angel, she's already in her foul mood because of her dreams and Joy being so loud early in the morning and now this— an Angel having a peaceful breakfast inside her house— a Demon's house. _Just what the fuck is happening to the world?_

Irene had no other choice but to sit in another chair, she has no energy to argue with the Angel about a chair.

**" you don't look too good Irene, are you feeling sick? "** Seulgi asked.

**" I'm okay "** Irene briefly answered.

**" Hey Irene, are you just going to let that Angel chill in our house? "** Joy annoyedly asked.

**" our? It's just my house "** Irene calmly said before looking at the Angel **" who let you inside my house? "** she asks.

**" Uhm... I let her in. I met her outside while I'm buying something in the grocery shop. I invited her over to have a meal, I'm sorry "** Seulgi apologetically said, already looking down, afraid that Irene would get angry at her.

**" if it's you who let that girl in then it's fine, you don't have to apologize "** Irene said **" but you have to show her the way out as well "** she added.

**" oh, does she really have to? "** Irene's attention was caught by the Angel's response **" but I'm planning on staying here... you have more empty rooms in this house, right? "** the Angel asks.

Irene's eyebrows furrowed. She's trying hard to calm her nerves as she thinks about what the Angel could be after for. She doesn't want to get angry in front of Seulgi right now.

**" an Angel living in a house with two Demons? Can you actually stay here in peace? "** Joy asked, equally annoyed as Irene is.

**" why? What could a mere Demons do to a servant of God? "** the Angel smirked as she emits strong confidence about herself.

**" I cannot permit this, I'm against that Angel staying at our premise! "** Joy crossed her arms, heavily glaring at the Angel.

The Angel softly laughed **" who said I'm asking for your permission? The only one who has the right here is Seulgi "**

Seulgi pointed to herself, confused that she got involved in the conversation. If she could, she doesn't really want to get in between the fight of the two creatures.

**" so Seulgi, will you let me stay? Or would you kick me out? "** the Angel asked with a wide smile on her lips. She already knew the answer that Seulgi will give her, the girl's kind character is too predictable.

Seulgi glanced at Irene who's busy eating her food, she wants to ask Irene for her opinion but it seems like Irene has given her the full right to make the decision.

Seulgi surely looked very troubled, she doesn't want to kick the Angel out because she knew the feeling of it and it wasn't pleasant at all, but she also doesn't want to stir any commotion inside the house if she permits it.

**" if you have nowhere to stay in... I guess it's fine "** Seulgi softly said making Joy grunt in annoyance due to what she just heard.

**" I can't believe you'll be this insensitive Seulgi! "** Joy continues to raise her voice **" how can I live with that Angel!? She's a darn Angel! "** she hissed.

Irene gently put her spoon and fork down **" then you can leave "** she coldly said to Joy.

Joy huffs, she felt betrayed right now yet she has to appease the situation because she's in no state to go against Irene and leave the house. Joy pouted in defeat **" well, I guess it's fine. Seeing an Angel every day would be a good thing for my eyes, her beauty is ethereal after all "** she said before walking out of the kitchen.

**" you have to get ready for school now Seulgi, don't worry about the dishes, I'll do it "** the Angel kindly said and Seulgi just nodded her head, accepting her help.  
  


* * *

Seulgi's class ended and she was surprised to see Irene standing outside of her classroom. The Demon looks dashing in her all-black outfit and she's making a bit of uproar among other students, catching the attention of both genders.

**" what are you doing here Ms. Devil? "** she asked **" I mean... Irene "** she shyly corrected herself.

**" What else could I be doing here? Of course I'm here to fetch you "** Seulgi smiled, feeling fluttered that Irene made time for her. She definitely feels like they are dating now.

On their way home, Seulgi kept stealing glances at Irene—

**" do you have anything to say? "** Irene asked **" or you're just admiring how beautiful I am? Well, I can't blame you if you want to keep on looking at me because if I were you, I'll be looking at me too "**

**" Hmm, you're indeed beautiful Irene. You're stealing everyone's attention, even mine "**

**" I don't really care about anyone's attention, I'm more than happy to hear that I'm getting yours "**

**" but Irene... about Ms. Angel... do you hate it? Are you mad at me? "** she worriedly asked.

**" I hate it but I'm not mad at you. Well, I'm not surprised that you let that Angel stay "** Irene smoothly held Seulgi's hand. They are walking like any other couple would usually do, holding hands **" you were always that kind "**

**" you were so mad at me when I talked to her last time so I'm really worried that you're mad right now "**

**" did I scared you because of my temper? I was just annoyed at that time, there's no way I'll be mad at you. Maybe I'm the worst creature in the universe but I oath to try my best for you "** Irene stopped her trails.

**" why? "** Seulgi asked.

**" What did I just said... "** she murmurs. 

_Maybe I'm the worst one in the universe but I always try my best for you_ — it repeatedly rang inside Irene's head and she felt like she's about to go crazy any moment now. She felt like she has heard that before or she has said it before to someone yet she couldn't remember.

**" ugh... "** Irene grunts as she holds her head that felt like splitting into two. Her knees are feeling jelly and fortunately, Seulgi was there and prevented her from falling on the ground

**" Irene... are you ok? "** Seulgi worriedly asked.

**" Yeah, yeah. My head just suddenly hurt a bit "** Irene said, enduring her pain.

**" hold onto me, we're almost near at our house "** Seulgi grabbed Irene's arms and wrapped it around her shoulder to help Irene walk.

**" I'm not crippled, you don't really have to "** Irene giggled amidst her pain when she saw Seulgi almost trying to carry her.

**" what if you collapse? "** Seulgi frowns worriedly.

**" you don't have to worry, we don't die Seulgi, we're immortals "**

Seulgi frowned, not amused by what Irene just said **" even so, who knows what could happen? I'd be so sad if someone important to me disappears again "**

**" you'd disappear first before I do "** knocking some sense on Seulgi's head.

**" I'd prefer that. I'd rather disappear first than be left alone "**


	8. Giving an Angel a name

**" do I really have to sit beside this Angel!? "** Joy's been ranting non-stop about being seated at the backseat of the car and worst, being beside of an Angel.

Irene sighed in annoyance, she couldn't focus on driving because of the two creatures that keep on bantering at the backseat. Well, knowing Joy, a peaceful ride would be an impossible thing. 

**" Why do you guys have to tag along? Is this some sort of field trip? Don't you guys have anything much better to do!? "** Irene asked, irritation is very evident in her voice. If she could, she would kick the two out of the car. 

Seulgi has an appointment with the dental clinic today, she's going to have her wisdom tooth extracted. Originally, it should be just Irene who will go with her but everyone ended up tagging along.

**" the chief is still mad at me, I'm basically jobless "** Joy shrugs **" how about you? Why don't you just roam around and check up on people and animals rather than hanging out with us? "** she questions the Angel.

**" I'm not hanging out with neither the two of you, Seulgi is here so I am tagging along "** the Angel chicly respond **" anyway, can you pipe down? I have no interest in you so you can just treat me like I'm invisible instead of calling me out for just breathing "** she rolls her eyes.

**" I have no interest in you as well! "** Joy struck back.

**" then stop acting as you do. How imbecile of you to try and make a move to an Angel "**

**" me!? Making a move? Towards you!? Holy fuck, you're so full of yourself! "**

**" let me remind you of how you tried to flirt with me the other day— my name, Angel, suits me? Jesus Christ "** the Angel shakes her head with a taunting smile on her lips.

Their argument is starting to get heated up, Joy's losing her cool and the Angel is ready to throw her fist any second now. Irene has no intention of stopping the fight and she even wishes that their silly argument would ignite a physical fight. It thrills Irene at the thought of the two creatures from different realm would engage in a physical fight because it's not like every day she could witness one.

Who cares if the balance of the whole world falls apart? Not Irene for sure. Irene would gladly watch the two kill each other with passion and would even grab a popcorn to fully enjoy the show.

Seulgi turned to glance at the two girls bantering at the backseat. Worrying about the situation, she immediately butted in by approaching the Angel **" Ms. Angel, I've been meaning to ask you this "** the Angel immediately gave Seulgi her full attention, putting a stop to her petty argument with the Demon.

**" what's your name? Something I can address you other than Ms. Angel "** Seulgi asks.

**" a name? I don't think I have one "** the Angel responds.

Seulgi then turned her attention to Irene who's busy driving **" don't Angels have a name as Demons do? "** she asks.

**" Angels don't need a name, they differentiate each other by their unique faces. The Creator took extra care when He created them and He knows each one of them by heart so they don't really need to have a name "** Joy answered in Irene's stead.

Names are mainly used my human beings— Demons just adapted it because they have to mingle with them for their job. On the other hand, Angels aren't supposed to mingle with human beings, they are just there to be the messenger of God and be a guardian to the human race. They are forbidden to meddle with human beings and do something that may change a human's destiny and fate. If an Angel broke that rule, he/she will face a huge consequence— he/she will dissipate.

**" Ms. Angel, you're my guardian Angel, right? "** Seulgi asks and the Angel just kindly smiled and nodded her head **" if so, can I give you a name? Will it be fine? "** she excitedly suggests.

**" hey, what do you mean your guardian Angel? "** Irene cut between their conversation, getting annoyed by how Seulgi claimed the Angel as hers **" why are you declaring ownership over an Angel? Do you want to get struck by lightning? "**

It's an urban legend among Demons that whoever touches the servant of God, they will be struck by a lightning and would never be able to survive. Angels are solely owned by God, they can never be owned by anyone—not by a Demon, a human being, or even by another Angel. God's lightning could kill anyone, even those who claim themselves to be immortal.

**" she introduced herself as my guardian Angel "** Seulgi defends.

Irene briefly looked at the Angel at the rear-view mirror **" Angels are allowed to fool human beings now? That is new "**

**" Angels know how to lie!? "** Joy exclaimed **" you must be a black sheep! "** she amusedly laughs.

**" what lie did I said? It's true that I'm Seulgi's guardian Angel, I'm everyone's Guardian Angel. Where is the lie there? "**

**" come to think of it, an Angel shouldn't be appearing by the human's naked eyes but here you are, making Seulgi recognize your existence, agreeing to be given a name and even appearing in front of Demons. Tell us, you're a rebelling Angel, aren't you? "** Joy intriguingly asks. The Angel didn't entertain Joy's conclusion and just kept her lips sealed.

Joy taps Irene's shoulder **" hey this is trouble, we shouldn't get involved with this little rebelling Angel, we might get punished by God for even talking to her! "**

Angels' duty doesn't require to be seen by human beings, it's more efficient for them to work without the humans acknowledging their existence. After all, Angels could only send out signs for humans to make them realize the goodness that there is in the life that God has lent them. They should never use their powers to physically help humans. 

**" Demons are afraid of God? I didn't know that "** the Angel raised her brow, diverting the topic away from her.

**" I... I... I didn't mean your God! "** Joy composed herself **" what I mean was our Father in hell "** she alters the meaning of what she just said seconds ago.

**" you're deeply getting yourself involved with Seulgi's life. Aren't you having your favoritism here Ms. Angel? Won't you get yourself in trouble? "** Irene taunts the Angel.

Angels have to have equal love for all human beings and for all the creatures in this realm, they should keep an eye on them equally. It's not normal for them to give their full attention to one person only, it's against their duty.

**" are you getting yourself in trouble because of me, Ms. Angel? "** Seulgi worriedly asked. 

The Angel just kindly smiled, appeasing the worried girl—

**" of course you're not, don't believe them. Didn't I told you to not trust any Demon? "** the Angel said **" about my name, can you give me one now Seulgi? "**

Irene could only shake her head, something's really odd about the Angel and she couldn't put her finger on it to point out what it is— _is she going to be a trouble for Seulgi? But what kind of Angel would cause trouble?_ Irene wonders.

**" can I really!? "** Seulgi excitedly asked **" then.... uhm... Wan... Wen... Wendy! Can I name you Wendy? "**

**" Wendy... "** the Angel softly repeats her given name.

**" do you like it Ms. Angel or do you want me to think of another name? "**

**" no, I think it's beautiful. Thank you for giving me such beautiful name Seulgi "**

**" you're welcome Wendy "** the way Seulgi addresses her made her smile broad. Wendy loves the warmth that Seulgi gives her every time.

**" holy crap... what kind of drama is this? "** Joy exclaimed, acting as if she is about to barf—

They have finally arrived at the dental clinic and Irene successfully made the two stay at the car as she and Seulgi go inside the clinic. It's not like Seulgi's going to need two Demons and an Angel for support as Irene states.

**" hey "**

**" Gosh, don't talk to me "** Joy snobbishly said, crossing her arms and turning her body in the opposite direction to avoid seeing the Angel.

**" who do you think God loves the most? "** Wendy continues.

**" who else? Of course, it will be Angels, your own kind who are kiss-ass. Pretending to be kind and all "** Joy scoffs.

**" you think so? "**

**" definitely! "**

**" I beg to differ. God loves human beings the most, He gave them total freedom, and even if they sin, He still manages to forgive them. Second to His heart will be the Demons, He also gave them almost the same amount of freedom that human beings have and ever wonder why you haven't disappeared yet after committing hundred of sins? Right, because he still loves your kind even you've already turned your back onto Him. He's still foolishly waiting for you guys to repent and turn around to reach His hand again "**

Joy looked at Wendy and for a second, she got awed by the magnificent sight. Even her opinion about Angels still stands the same, she cannot deny the beauty of them. Angels are perfect from head to toe, they have ethereal beauty that you cannot see in other creatures.

**" you sound like a jealous child of God "**

**" well, perhaps I am "**

**" Angels are capable of feeling jealousy? "**

**" Perhaps your right "** Wendy turned her head a little to face Joy, their eyes met and Joy could see a hint of loneliness on those deep blue eyes of Wendy **" I'm a black sheep "** she smiled making Joy froze a bit, she got struck by those smiles.

On the other hand, Seulgi's already sitting at the dental chair, fidgeting as her nervousness slowly kicks in. Seulgi hates going to dental clinics. If Irene didn't insist for her to visit the dental clinic last time, she wouldn't be having a wisdom extraction today. Seulgi hates the Devil a bit for that reason.

The dentist and its assistant walked in and asked Seulgi to lay down. They turned on a light and pointed it directly to Seulgi's mouth—

**" Open your mouth "** the dentist instructed and Seulgi obediently followed.

**" wait! "** Seulgi suddenly protested making the dentist flinch a bit **" are we doing this right away? I mean... does it have to be today? Can I come back tomorrow? Next week? I think I'm not ready "** Seulgi blabbers.

**" just get this over with, stop complaining "** Irene lightly hit Seulgi's leg.

The dentist giggled **" open your mouth widely now, I'll try to not make it hurt "** dentists and their white lies.

Seulgi took a deep sigh and opened her mouth again. The size of the injection is making her want to faint and the moment the dentist injected the anesthesia on her, Seulgi felt like her soul died a little. 

**" is it that painful? "** Irene asked after Seulgi got her injection.

With a sad face, Seulgi nodded her head as her tears start to form at the corner of her eyes **" it's painful "**

**" it's going to be more painful if we won't do something about your wisdom tooth "** Irene explains as she gently wipes Seulgi tears with her thumb. Somehow, she hates seeing the girl cry because of pain, but Seulgi's also being awfully cute right now making Irene grin.

Throughout the wisdom extraction, Irene was with her and knowing that the Devil is there, it comforted Seulgi a little—

After Seulgi's appointment, she was given some pills to take and some reminders. The moment they are done talking with the dentist, Irene grabbed Seulgi's wrist and led her to the other exit.

**" This is not the way to the parking lot "** Seulgi mumbles, trying hard to talk with the cotton balls inside her mouth.

**" I know "** Irene said **" there's no way I'm driving home with those two again "** she hissed. The horror of Joy and Wendy combined is making Irene's head throb terribly.

As they wait for a taxi, Seulgi suddenly noticed their height difference—

**" Irene, I just realized that I'm taller than you "** Seulgi happily said.

**" you don't have to mention "**

**" realizing it makes me see you a bit differently, I think it's cute "** Seulgi suddenly said **" being small is cute. Irene, you're so cute "** she cupped Irene's face and squeezed it a bit making Irene's lips stick out. Irene isn't fond of the word 'cute' yet it gives her tingles when Seulgi called her that way.

**" Are you still under anesthesia? Let go or I'm going to end you "** Irene threatens.

**" Wow, you're so cute even you're annoyed. It sounds like a little bunny making cute threats! "** Seulgi exclaimed, her eyes were filled with admiration towards Irene. 

**" you're out of your mind "**

**" but what makes me happy about our height difference is, it makes me think that I can also protect you. It makes it look like I'm capable of hiding you behind my back to protect you from anything that can hurt you "**

Irene was left in awe after hearing what Seulgi just said. _How can a mere human talk about protecting a Demon?_ It sounds like total bullshit, but hearing Seulgi say that makes Irene feel strangely assured.

_I'm the one who is giving her favors here yet Seulgi always makes it look like she's the one doing me a favor,_ Irene thought to herself.

**" There isn't a thing that can hurt me, idiot "** Irene took away Seulgi's hand from her cheeks and held it tight instead **" and if there will be any danger, it will be me who will do the protecting, not you "**

**" But I want to protect you as well "** Seulgi stomps her feet a little as she pouts like a little kid.

**" Sure, sure "** Irene smiled as she looks at their hands. Seulgi is completely securing her little hand. 

Irene wasn't sure where the warmth she is feeling came from, is it from the hand of Seulgi that's holding her tight or is it from Seulgi's words? She wasn't sure, but one thing she's certain of is that she's enjoying the kind warmth that she's feeling right now. 


	9. When Angel kisses a Demon

Seulgi's been trying out a couple of clothes, trying hard to choose what will look the best for her. Tonight, she will be joining her department's party, it's nothing grand, it's just a small gathering of their college department but she felt somehow excited about it. 

She's already in her third year in college but it will be just her second time joining her department's party. The last time she agreed on going was when she was still a freshman and it was just because her seniors have been bugging her about it. She cannot really attend those parties in the past because of her part-time works.

Seulgi settled with her yellow shirt and paired it with faded jeans. The gal looks good especially in the color yellow, it compliments her fair skin. She brings out a bright sunny aura whenever she wears yellow even at night.

**" Going somewhere? "** Joy asked as she noticed Seulgi not wearing her usual clothes when at home **" does your little Demon know that you're going out? "**

**" yes, I told her earlier that I'll be going out with people from my college department. How about you? Are you going out? "** Seulgi asked back because Joy looks like she's going to have a night out basing from her outfit.

**" yep, I'm going to see our boss and beg for forgiveness. I'm so bored and I need a job "** the Demon sighs. Her chief hasn't sought out for her and it only means one thing, Joy's boss is still pissed about her.

**" I see "** Seulgi smiled, wishing Joy a good luck **" by the way, have you seen Wendy? I haven't seen her today "**

Seulgi hasn't seen the Angel for the whole day which somehow worries her. Wendy didn't say about anything about leaving so it makes Seulgi wonder where the Angel went.

**" no, and why would I even care about that Angel? "** Joy sneered and even rolled her eyes **" anyway, I'll get going now,"** she said and walked out of the house.

Joy's planning on negotiating with their chief or if that doesn't work, then she's willing to beg. The Devil's boredom is killing her, she needs a job or else she's going to get crazy. Besides, she wants to catch up with Irene and finish collecting souls and receive promotion.

Joy sighs as she walks down the street, recalling what she has done to piss their chief. She was just enjoying herself that time with her previous client but she went out of hand and ended up making a mess.

Joy's previous client was a gang leader of an organization who has been making money through selling minor girls. That geezer is perverted, abusive, and indeed trash so in the process of collecting the man's soul, Joy got out of hand and end up gruesomely killing him. That man's flesh scattered around the room, his eyes bulged out of his skull and the brain was crushed as if it's jello.

But although Joy got her chief so pissed, she didn't regret what she has done, she didn't felt an ounce of guilt or remorse over it. She even felt relieved and happy over what she has done, she enjoyed the begging of the man, its agony and desperate screams. Those screams were like music in Joy's ears.

**" Should I buy the chief some liquor? "** Joy wonders to herself as she passes through some stores in the street **" I need to kiss his ass so he would finally forgive me "** she murmurs.

In the midst of thinking about whether she should buy something or not, someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. She was so taken aback that she didn't get to react and when the reality hit her, she realized that it was Wendy who suddenly pinned her to the wall.

**" what the actual fuck? "** Joy angrily said.

**" shut your mouth "** Wendy ordered, gripping tightly into Joy's arm. She leaned her other hand beside Joy's head and slowly moving closer, their faces were so close that Joy could feel the warmth of Wendy's breath. Joy could recall this kind of situation from the Korean drama she watched the other day— the thought of it made her blush a bit.

The amount of distance between them made Joy unable to make any move nor say anything. She couldn't believe that an Angel could be this close to her, she couldn't handle the idea that such a beautiful creature is right in front of her eyes. Joy couldn't help but stare at the Angel, memorizing every feature of her face.

**" I apologize for what I'm about to do "** Wendy softly said and suddenly leaned forward to capture Joy's lips. Joy's eyes widened, she clenched her fists as she felt the Angel's soft lips against hers.

Joy's eyes were so widened that her sight caught a couple of Angels running past through them and when those Angels have disappeared from her sight, Wendy also drew back, moving away from her. Wendy let go of Joy's arms and gently wiped her lips.

Joy remained frozen from her spot—

**" thank you,"** Wendy said and about to leave when Joy held her arm this time.

**" what the fuck was that for!? "** she yelled. It wasn't her first kiss but thinking that an Angel has snatched a kiss from her, a Demon, it's absurd.

**" I needed your presence to cover mine, I was kinda in a sticky situation "** Wendy explains and Joy remembered those couple of Angels running earlier as if they are searching for someone.

**" Are you really a rebelling Angel!? "** she exclaimed in shock.

**" kind like that "** Wendy responded with a shrug **" but I kinda prefer to call myself as a runaway Angel "**

* * *

**" Seulgi, can you really go home at this state? You can't even walk properly "** Jennie worriedly asked as she continues to look upon the drunk Seulgi.

**" hey... please don't touch me, I'm okay "** Seulgi pushes Jennie away **" you know, I have a pretty and gorgeous girlfriend. She might get angry if she sees you touching me, she's pretty scary as well "** she's definitely drunk as hell.

It's already half-past two in the midnight when their college department's party ended. The party happened at a Korean barbeque restaurant so soju is automatically present at the said party. Seulgi's classmates and seniors were overjoyed by her presence so they gave Seulgi a drink every time and the kind girl couldn't refuse so she accepted each drink as she thanked them.

**" Jennie, make sure to get Seulgi home and be careful on your way home as well! "** the drunk president of the department said as he waves his hand goodbye to the two girls.

Jennie wasn't sure of what to do because she doesn't know where Seulgi lives and the girl is too drunk to even tell her address. Jennie is contemplating on whether she will bring Seulgi back at her humble apartment or wait for the girl to sober up a little.

**" I can't really bring you to my home, that place is like a trash "** Jennie sighs as she watches Seulgi tries to walk straight.

**" Seulgi "**

**" oh? "**

**" don't you have anyone who we can call to pick you up? "** Jennie asks.

**" I have! I have a girlfriend! "** Seulgi brightly claims. Ever since the liquor hit her brain, she cannot stop talking about her girlfriend to everyone— _my girlfriend is beautiful! My girlfriend is very strong and she would never ever leave my side till the day I die! She's my first kiss!_ Seulgi would brag about everything.

**" do you have your girlfriend's number? So we can call her "** Jennie is trying hard to have a proper conversation with Seulgi but talking with a drunk girl is indeed very difficult to manage. Her patience is slowly draining out.

Seulgi suddenly sat on the ground, pouting and looking upset at Jennie **" why are you asking for my girlfriend's number? Are you hitting on her!? "**

**" Hey, get up, you shouldn't be sitting there "** Jennie sighs as she pulls Seulgi up, but Seulgi just shrug Jennie's hold—

**" hey! "** Seulgi drunkenly glares, **" I told you, don't touch me! I don't want anyone touching me aside from my girlfriend! I want my girlfriend! Girlfriend! "** Seulgi's beginning to have her tantrums like a little kid and Jennie's seriously having second-hand embarrassment.

**" girlfriend! "** Seulgi continue to shout and began to wiggle her legs on the ground as if her screaming isn't embarrassing enough. Jennie couldn't believe that the consistent scholar student, Seulgi, would be this embarrassing when drunk.

**" Seulgi "** Jennie's attention was caught by someone's voice. A gorgeous girl was approaching towards them, she's wearing a top that's exposing her midriff and a black long coat. Her beauty isn't human-like, Jennie compliments the girl in her mind.

**" girlfriend! "** Seulgi beamed making Jennie almost drop her jaw— _this is her girlfriend!?_ Jennie exclaimed to herself.

**" Seulgi, get up "** Irene helped the drunk girl get up from the floor **" why did you have to drink too much? "** she hissed as she removes some dirt from Seulgi's jeans.

**" Uhm... hello, I'm Seulgi's classmate "** Jennie introduced herself because it seems like Irene didn't even notice her presence and was only focused on Seulgi **" are you Seulgi's girlfriend? "** she asks.

Seulgi hissed at Jennie and suddenly covered Irene's eyes with both of her hands " don't look at her girlfriend, she's flirting with you! " and gave Jennie death glares. 

Irene giggled a bit from Seulgi's childish behavior before removing the drunk girl's hands off her eyes. Irene looked at Jennie **" I am, thank you for not leaving her side "** the Devil gratefully smiled.

Jennie felt her cheeks warmed up, it wasn't due to the liquor she drunk earlier but because of the smile that Irene gave her. It's tantalizing **" it's nothing, she's really drunk and couldn't even walk properly "**

**" Irene "** Seulgi cutely called and Irene quickly poured her attention to her **" she's touching me, I said I don't want her touching me because you'll get mad but she's not listening to me "** the drunk girl pouts as she shakes her head. Irene swears to any deity that Seulgi could be the death of her, she's damn too cute to handle.

Jennie immediately defended herself **" I was just looking out for her! "**

**" I see, thank you very much. Well then, we'll get going now "** Irene said and took off her long coat to give it cover Seulgi from the coldness of the night. The Demon has unintentionally shown off a hint of her toned abs to Jennie before walking away making the girl fantasize about it for a moment.

On the way to their house, Seulgi cannot walk straight and kept on walking in an abnormal phase making Irene worry that she might trip down. 

**" Seulgi "** Irene stopped the girl from walking **" hop on my back, I'll carry you back home "** she offers and kneeled down to give Seulgi easier access to her back.

Seulgi giggles, making Irene turn to look at her **" can you carry me? I'm bigger than you "** Seulgi doubts her making the Demon roll her eyes.

**" I can even carry a ten-wheeler truck! Now get on my back before I change my mind "**

Seulgi did as what she was asked and hopped on Irene's back. The Devil is indeed strong enough to carry her but she cannot deny the fact that she's little compare to Seulgi. Seulgi's feet could almost reach the ground.

**" how'd you know where I am? I didn't call your phone "** Seulgi softly asked as she gets comfortable within the Devil's back.

**" you called for me "**

**" you heard that? "**

**" of course, you're my client after all "**

Seulgi pouted in disagreement **" hng, I'm your girlfriend! Gir-l-fr-ie-nd! "** she stresses the word 'girlfriend'.

They could have been at the house already but Irene's taking her time walking. The Devil is enjoying the drunk blabbering of the girl, the sweet scent of her, and how she could feel the girl's strong heartbeat.

Irene has never been this deeply involved with her clients, she has already met 666,665 human beings as her client but she has never been this concerned before. In the past, Irene would grant their desire, and after that, she wouldn't care whether what that person would do next and would just appear again on the day that she has to collect their soul.

Irene wonders if the reason for her deep involvement was because of Seulgi's wish or because of another reason, her own will perhaps.

**" Seulgi, we're here "** Irene slowly put Seulgi down and when she did, the girl suddenly snaked her arms around Irene's exposed midriff and rested her chin on her shoulder **" Seulgi... "**

**" don't move, just for a moment let me lean against you "** Seulgi reeks of alcohol mixed with her sweet scent and it's making Irene feel drunk **" can we stay like this forever? I want to stay like this forever... does forever even exist? If not then... as long as I could do "**

**" Why are you doing this to me Seulgi? "** Irene asks. The girl's warmth is driving her insane. Her brain wants her to get out of the foreign feeling but it feels so good to be locked inside Seulgi's embrace that she cannot go against her mind.

**" Because you're my Irene "** Seulgi chuckled, burying her face on Irene's neck even more. Sniffing the Demon's scent as if it's the most fragrant smell she has ever smelt.

**" I'm probably not someone you think I am. I'm not kind Seulgi, I'm a Demon "**

**" you don't need to be the person who I think you are. Do your thing as a Demon and I'll be fine by that, just stay beside me. I'll be more than happy "**

Irene failed to notice how her tears were racing across her cheeks. She's crying and she doesn't know the reason for those tears, she's not sad yet she's crying and the confusion is eating her up. _What have you done to me Kang Seulgi?_

Irene felt Seulgi's weight upon her back, the drunk girl has fallen asleep. She carried her inside the house and to the girl's room. She tucked Seulgi inside the blanket and stared at her for a long time, memorizing every feature of the girl's face.

**" I know that this is a line I shouldn't cross, but why do you keep on pulling me toward you? "** Irene sat at the side of Seulgi's bed, tucking some of the girl's hair behind her ears **" as if I am meant to be by your side "**


	10. Shards of Memory

In the kitchen, Seulgi and Wendy are washing the dishes together. Wendy insisted to help Seulgi since the girl is still suffering from her hangover. Seulgi swears that she won't be drinking any liquor ever again.

What happened is still so vivid in Seulgi's mind; how embarrassing she was, making Jennie put up with her drunk tantrums, Irene carrying her in her back because she can't even walk straight, how she back hugged Irene and blabber a lot of embarrassing things to her.

Seulgi frustratedly pulls her hair as a punishment for herself **" hey, are you okay? "** Wendy worriedly asked.

Seulgi sighs as the memories from last night came back rushing into her so distinctly **" I was very drunk but why do I still remember those embarrassing things I did? "** she softly grunts **" I wish I wasn't able to remember those "**

Wendy smiled, seeing Seulgi this frustratedly cute is such a wonderful sight for her. Wendy rinsed off the bubbles from her hands and dried it off in her shirt before gently caressing Seulgi's hair—

**" you should treasure and value every memory you have right now "**

**" but... it's an embarrassing memory "** Seulgi pouts.

**" embarrassing or not, it's something that you can look back in the future... I wish you can keep your memory of me for a long period of time, don't forget me Seulgi "**

**" of course I won't Wendy! You're part of my little collection of happy memories, I will never forget it "**

**" thank you,"** Wendy said and gently smiled at the girl. Wendy cannot hide how happy she is right now, but she couldn't hide the feeling of anxiousness of not knowing until when could her happiness last.

Joy peeked over at the kitchen to check upon Wendy and when she saw that the Angel is busy with Seulgi, she immediately runs and barged inside Irene's room. She immediately locked the door and faced Irene who's looking extremely annoyed at her sudden presence.

**" that Angel is going to bring trouble to us! "** Joy exclaimed as tells what she had witnessed last night but of course, leaving the part where the Angel suddenly kissed her. Joy still shivers whenever she recalls that night, she feels deeply violated.

**" There are Angels who are chasing Wendy and she even confessed that she's a runaway or whatsoever! What if those celestial beings suddenly raid the house and we get accused of protecting that Angel!? "** she hysterically said. 

Joy is a truly tough and masochist Devil, but she knows who she could and could not go against. She's a little coward deep inside.

**" We are not going to get in trouble, it's not like we're hiding her or something. We're just letting her stay here, no more, no less. That's solely their business and not ours "** Irene said.

Joy frustratedly scratched her head **" are you not listening to me? That Wendy is being chased as if she has committed a felony in their realm! She's going to stir trouble if we let her stay here, we need to kick her out as soon as possible! "** she stresses her point.

Irene annoyedly shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Joy's making her head spin **" if those Angels indeed go here to collect that damn Angel then we'll let them. As long as we don't interfere, we won't get involved, do you understand me? "** she clearly explains.

**" what if chief figures out that an Angel is residing here? "**

**" he will not figure out anything unless you run your mouth without thinking "** Irene bluntly rolled her eyes. Joy doesn't know when to put a break with her loud mouth.

**" then what if she will bring trouble to Seulgi? "** Joy said, picking out Irene's attention by using Seulgi. Joy's desperate to make Irene agree to her suggestion to kick Wendy out **" we don't know for sure! True that she's indeed an Angel but knowing that she's not a typical one, who knows what she's capable of "** and that is enough to make Irene consider Joy's suggestion.

Irene knows from the start that Wendy is an odd one, but she is somehow assured that she won't do anything bad to Seulgi because she's an Angel. Now that Joy has told things that made her doubt Wendy's intention, she can't make herself feel at ease with Seulgi being around Wendy anymore.

**" and what if that Angel is casting some sort of magic in this house? "** Joy's conclusion is getting other of hand **" have you been feeling weird these past few days? I think I've been having diarrhea since that Angel come, I also tripped myself the other day! "** Joy's eyes widened, getting totally convinced that Wendy is the one behind everything.

**" Irene, we really need to make that Angel disappear! "** Joy kept pushing the idea.

_Feeling weird..._ Irene then remembered those random and awfully painful nightmares and scenarios that she kept on seeing in her head. Now that Joy has pointed it out, it all made sense.

Her dreams started when Seulgi signed the contract with her. _It could have been that I pissed off Wendy so as a revenge, she cast whatever magic she can to make me suffer. That darn Angel—_ Irene curses Wendy inside her head.

After listening to Joy's theories and completing her own conclusion about everything, Irene suddenly stood up from her swivel chair and marched out of her room, slamming the door and startling the hell out of Joy. 

**" hey! We haven't even made any plans yet! "** Joy shouted, but Irene didn't give Joy any attention and just went straight to the kitchen.

Irene suddenly grabbed Wendy's collar— Seulgi gasps at the sudden aggressive behavior of the Devil **" Irene! "** she tried to stop the Devil but she doesn't have enough strength to do that. 

Joy who was following Irene was also shaken at the Devil's sudden aggressiveness. 

**" you... "** Irene gritted her teeth out of anger **" what the hell did you do to me!? Just what the heck are you after for? "** she angrily shouted.

**" I'm not after anything "** Wendy calmly said despite being grabbed by a raging Demon **" now get your hands off me "** the Angel didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

**" don't bullshit me. You're the one behind those nightmares, right? You're tormenting me because Seulgi signed that damned contract "** Irene accusingly said making Wendy frown so hard. She's trying to figure out what Irene is accusing her off because she didn't really do anything to the Devil.

**" Irene, please calm down. Let go of Wendy now, please "** Seulgi continues to beg but Irene seemed gone deaf to even hear her client's pleading.

**" you're really pretending like you don't know anything that I'm saying!? Then let me explain what you're doing to me, you keep on putting random memories inside my head, those painful shit that has nothing to do with me! But you're making it as if it's my own memory! To confuse me, to drive me crazy! "** Wendy's eyes widened a bit, but she's quick enough to hide her surprise from what Irene just said. Wendy has a guess on what's happening to Irene.

Wendy isn't that powerful to barge into someone's mind and dreams right now because she's hiding from the Angels who are set to capture her. If she cast off her power too much then those Angels will sense her and it will not be long before they would come to capture her. 

**" Are you certain that those memories aren't really yours? "** Wendy asks, still keeping her cool against the fuming mad Irene.

**" I have no recollection of it, those memories have never happened to me. Now, cure me before I even detach your head from your body "** Irene vexed, giving Seulgi shivers. 

Wendy just stayed still and remained quiet. Irene is running out of her patience so she violently grabbed Wendy's neck and slammed her upon the wall, making a loud thud.

**" are you really fucking with me!? Do you think I'm a joke!? "** Irene's grip kept on tightening as she continues to push Wendy up till the Angel's feet couldn't reach the ground.

**" Irene, stop it! "** Seulgi yelled in terror as she held the other hand of Irene, trying hard to make the Devil stop but it was no use **" Joy, do something! "** she turned and begs to the other Demon who's just watching the two. 

Joy just shook her head and kept a safe distance from them as she kept her hands to herself.

**" Joohyun... "** Wendy softly said as she chokes, struggling so hard to break free from Irene. 

That one word is enough to make Irene froze and loosen her hold from Wendy. The Angel fell onto the ground and started coughing hard, Seulgi immediately kneeled down to check up on her.

Irene felt so strange to hear that name. She hasn't heard of that name ever, yet it felt so strangely familiar. Irene started to step away from the Angel and stumbled upon a chair making herself lose her balance and fall in the ground. Joy immediately rush towards her—

Joy tried to help Irene stand up but the Devil's legs couldn't even support her weight. Irene felt so weak and drained, and suddenly, she shouted in pain. 

**" what the hell!? Irene! "** Joy shouts, trying to knock some sense to the Devil **" hey, what did you do to her!? "** Joy accusingly yelled at the Angel who's still on the floor, recovering from what Irene did to her.

**" Wendy... did... did you do something to her? "** Seulgi asks as she looks at Irene who's in deep pain. She wanted to yell at Wendy but she couldn't, it seems like something's holding her back, she cannot get angry at the Angel for some unknown reason.

**" I think I have awakened some of her sleeping memories... "** Wendy honestly said.

Irene gripped onto her hair, she feels like her head is splitting up into two as if someone's continuously banging a mallet on her skull and it was the worse pain she has ever felt. She tried to remain calm as much as possible but the pain is too unbearable that it's driving her insane. She couldn't do anything about the pain, she's starting to drool from all that yelling she does.

**" fuck... fuck! "** Irene grunts as she starts to hit her head, hoping that somehow it can ease the pain. 

She tightly shut her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes, Irene found herself in a place like a paradise— she confusedly roamed her eyes around the place, _it's beautiful in here—_ she thought to herself and realized how her pain suddenly stopped. As she wanders around, someone suddenly tapped her shoulders.

**_" don't you have a name? I can give you one "_** a girl in a beautiful white long satin dress said. Irene squinted her eyes but no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't see the girl's face.

**" a name? "** Irene asked.

_**" yes, I'm great at giving names. Right, Seungwan? "**_ the other girl with her nodded its head **_" hmmm... ah! Joohyun! From now on, your name will be Joohyun. You have to smile and look at me or to anyone who calls your name, okay? "_**

Irene blinked and when she opened her eyes this time, she's not in that paradise anymore.

**" Irene "** she saw Seulgi by her side, sitting at her bed and worriedly looking at her **" are you okay? You fainted, you've been unconscious for like four hours now "**

Irene felt her tears rushing through her cheeks. What she saw earlier wasn't a dream, it's more like a piece of her memory has wakened up from its deep sleep and unlike her other dreams, that one wasn't painful, it's more like a warm and homely memory.

Irene's tears kept on escaping through her eyes and when Seulgi noticed it, she immediately wiped it off for Irene.

**" that dream and your warmth... "** Irene softly murmurs as she gently held Seulgi's hand **" it's the same... "**

Seulgi frowned, she cannot understand what Irene is meaning to say. From when Irene attacked Wendy till now, Seulgi couldn't understand what's happening— what was Irene's motive for doing such thing to Wendy, those dreams that she kept mentioning and now, the warmth that Irene's been saying. Seulgi cannot understand a thing, but it doesn't matter that much to her now, even how clueless she gets, the only thing that matters to her is Irene opening her eyes.

**" Just what are those dreams about? "** Irene continue to murmurs **" who are you to me, Seulgi? "**


	11. Wendy's Prayer

**" Irene, can't you really talk it out with Wendy? It will really be great if you two will make up "** Seulgi attempts to fix the situation for the hundredth time.

The whole situation in the house has gone very awkward. It has always been Joy against Wendy, but now it's Irene and Joy against Wendy alone. Seulgi cannot pick a side, she refuses to, she'd rather try and find a way to fix it and have everyone be friends with each other. Everyone has already secured a special place in her heart and it pains her to see them acting that way.

**" Why are you obsessed about trying to settle the situation? It's not like we're friends with that Angel, to begin with, "** Irene subtly rolled her eyes and lightly flicked Seulgi's forehead.

Seulgi pouted as she rubs her forehead **" because you guys are my family "** she simply said.

**" family? How come we've become your family? Jeez "**

**" I eat meals together with the three of you, we sometimes watch movies in the living room, Joy and Wendy argue in a daily basis but it somehow brightens up the whole house— I believe that's what a family does or at least that's how I define a family "** Seulgi shrugs with a smile on her lips. 

Having someone, whether it's a Demon or an Angel, who she can call a family really warms up her heart. It's been so long since she felt that warmth and Seulgi refuse to let go of that feeling.

Seulgi stopped her trails and turned to face Irene whose face is already distorted because of the girl's heartfelt speech. Seulgi grabbed the Demon's hand **" each one of you is very important for me so it really saddens me to see you guys fighting each other "**

Irene turned her head away from Seulgi, the girl's puppy eyes send a fatal attack to her that she needed to turn away and give herself a break **" fine, I'll talk to that damn Angel. Now, let go of my hand and start walking again "** she snobbishly said as feels her cheeks warming up.

**" Really!? "** Seulgi excitedly said and even swayed Irene's hand like a little kid **" talking not yelling at each other, okay? "** she reminds the Demon.

**" Alright, alright "** Irene grins to see the girl's successful smile.

**" Great! Now, I think I'll do good in my exams today "** Seulgi leaped in happiness.

**" I doubt that because instead of studying, you've been going around and annoying me about talking to Wendy. I didn't even saw you open your notes or textbook, not even once "**

Seulgi playfully scrunched her nose **" I have lots of stock knowledge! "** she brags making Irene giggle **" eh? Why are you laughing? I'm telling you the truth! I'm pretty smart! "**

Irene nods, acting like she believes the girl. Irene held Seulgi's hand and tiptoed a little to kiss the latter's forehead. Seulgi immediately got frozen up from the sudden affection that the Devil has done—

**" sorry for flicking your forehead and a kiss for good luck "** Irene softly said, feeling a bit embarrassed about what she did.

Seulgi pursed her lips, finding words to say **" I think I'll really ace my exams now... "**

After dropping Seulgi off to the university, Irene went straight back to the house. She's planning on talking with Wendy as per Seulgi's wish and Irene herself somehow wants to know exactly what's happening with her. She believes that the Angel can answer every question she has in her head.

**" Joy, have you seen Wendy? "**

**" no, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Didn't she move out? Great if she did "** Joy shrugs.

Irene rolled her eyes, Joy really couldn't be any help to her **" you look awful "**

**" I know, I haven't had enough sleep because I've been waiting for that Demon who chief asked me to take care of "** Joy sighs.

Joy has successfully negotiated with their chief. He's going to forgive Joy and in exchange, she's going to do some additional labor. Joy has to teach a newbie Demon everything that there is to know when it comes to collecting the soul of a human being and the list goes on, but the Demon who the chief has assigned to her hasn't arrived yet.

**" that darn Demon is supposed to arrived yesterday yet she's still nowhere to be found— I swear if I see that newbie Demon... "** the annoyance in Joy's voice is very evident. Irene could only pity the poor newbie Demon because out of all the Demon that is residing in the human realm, she got appointed to the infamous masochist Joy.

Irene just shook her head and left Joy alone to go to Wendy's room, but the Angel is indeed not in there. Irene roam her eyes around the room but it's practically empty as if no one has been using it **" doesn't she have anything with her? "** she wonders.

After checking some other rooms in the house in case Wendy is in there, Irene has decided to take a walk, maybe she'd see the Angel along the way. She could only wish for it because there's no way she can track an Angel down.

While walking down the street, Irene kept wondering about her dreams. Some of those dreams that she had are painful like it's been piercing through her but the majority of it feels warm and loving, a foreign emotion for a Demon like her. What makes it hard for Irene, whenever she dreams, is that it frustrates her because she has no recollection of those yet she kept seeing it and the amount of physical pain it brings her as if her brain is prohibiting her to remember anything that has a connection to it.

_Is it really my own memory? If it is, then who is that girl in my dreams? Why can't I remember her?_

**" Joohyun... "** she murmurs to herself. She cannot understand how that name stirred her head up, _how is it connected to me? I hate this feeling as if I don't know myself. Do I know myself completely? Who am I really?_

In the midst of her pondering, Irene saw Wendy from afar and she was about to approach her when she also saw a couple of Angels following her. Wendy looks wary about her surroundings, her eyes were moving fast as if she's trying to looking for a way out. Irene then recalls what Joy has told her, that Wendy is being chased by other Angels. 

Fast enough, Irene went ahead and helped Wendy out. Without anyone noticing, she approached Wendy and held its hand. In a snap of Irene's fingers, they got transported in a place away from those Angels who are chasing Wendy out.

**" no need to thank me "** Irene highly said as she fakes a cough and immediately let go of Wendy's hand **" you could have escaped that situation all by yourself, why didn't you use your powers? Is that power only for display or something? "** she questions the Angel.

Wendy is still in a bit of shock to see who has come to help her, but she managed to pull her shit together quickly enough **" if I use it, I will only attract more Angels. I can handle that small amount of Angels, I can manage to escape without using your help "** she answered, sounding really not so thankful.

Irene raised her eyebrow. _Obviously, she's not thankful at all,_ she thought to herself.

They ended up in a cliff of a mountain, far away from the city. Irene has failed to calculate their landing due to the rush and ends up being in that place but of course, she won't tell Wendy that she has made a little mistake. 

They could see the endless blue sky from where they are standing, the looks of it, and the soothing air is incredibly calming and the birds chirping are like music for the ears.

**" Why didn't you fought back the other day? "** Irene asked as she gazes upon the sky.

Wendy sat on the dirty ground and sighed. She got totally drained and exhausted from all the running and hiding she did earlier **" I can't use my powers, do I need to repeat myself? And besides, you're not that worthy to waste my powers on "**

Irene cannot help but to roll her eyes **" you could take me down even without using an ounce of your powers, Angels are strong enough "** Irene looked at Wendy, confusion is written all over her eyes **" so why? Why didn't you? "**

Wendy took a deep breath, she knew that dodging Irene's question is no use by now **" because I can't and I won't "** a soft smile has appeared upon the Angel's lips. True that Wendy is pissed off about Irene, but not even once she has thought about harming the Demon.

Irene sighed, Wendy is not giving her answers that will fill her questions, but she isn't going to stop until the Angel do so **" Joohyun... why did you call me that? What do you know about me that I don't know? Do you know me? "**

**" did I? "** Wendy tilted her head a bit, acting innocent and all. 

The pretend is making Irene extremely annoyed, her temper is rising up. Irene knelt and like what she did the other day, she tightly grabbed Wendy's collar **" answer my questions before I lose my shit— why do you seem to know me more than I know myself!? "**

Wendy just stared at Irene. Wendy's eyes were so expressive as if it's talking to her, it's shouting different emotions such as longingness, hatred, and love, all at the same time.

**" If I answer your questions, will you promise me that you'll be by Seulgi's side to protect her from anything till the end or will you just allow the two of you to face the same fate that happened last time? "** Wendy asks. 

**" what are you saying!? "**

**" if you won't promise me that one thing then I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to you. I can't afford to disappear now if you'll just end up leaving Seulgi scarred "**

**" talk in a way that I can understand you! "** Irene impatiently yelled.

Wendy just laughed off Irene's anger **" I've been watching Seulgi in every life she gets, reincarnation after reincarnation. Did you know that this is Seulgi's hundred sixth reincarnation? "**

**" she has already suffered a hundred five miserable life— she has been killed violently, murdered by her own father, got involved in different kinds of accidents and a lot more unfortunate ways to die. Every time she gets reincarnated, the pain of her past life is slowly changing her— the Seulgi I used to know has completely changed and that kills me inside! "**

Wendy's weeping, she looked so pained and destroyed. Irene couldn't understand what the Angel is talking about but she could feel her heart clenching in pain as well— 

**" I've been following every order I get from above, being very careful to not break any rules so I can continue keeping an eye on her— it frustrates me to just stand still and watch her die in pain every damn time without doing anything to help her when I have all the power to interfere. It slowly kills me as well! It's a torture that I kept on receiving every time! "** Wendy shouts on the top of her lungs.

Witnessing how the pain and scars have almost driven Wendy crazy, Irene slowly loosens her hold from the poor Angel. Imagining how Wendy go through numerous of times of just watching Seulgi die before her eyes, Irene could feel her stomach twist.

Wendy harshly wipes off the tears that kept on coming out of her eyes **" but then you came out of nowhere. I, who has been watching her all this time, all of my efforts to guide her... all of those have left unappreciated, she has only regarded you, a Demon who appeared once after a hundred and five years to collect her soul "**

**" But you know, even I hated it and wished that you didn't appear, I was also relieved that you came. It's ironic that I felt happy to see you again, to know that you're alive "**

**" what are you saying? Explain it to me more clearly! Damn it! "** Irene threw a punch on Wendy causing the Angel to fall into the ground **" stop playing with words and start telling me in a detailed manner! "**

**" I'm happy that you came, your presence has urged me to go against His words and appear before Seulgi's eyes. Spending time with the two of you even in such a brief time has brought back those happy memories from the past as if it just happened yesterday "** Wendy stood up from the ground, dirt is upon her skin and clothes.

After Wendy got back up, Irene grabbed her collar once again **" after all we're all friends back then "** Wendy softly said as a sad smile paints her lips. Her tears have started to build upon the corner of her eyes once again, blurring her vision.

Wendy's memory of the past came rushing into her as if it just happened yesterday. The amount of happiness and pain that yesterday has brought is enough to limp her down. She wishes that their fate was different and that they have met at a different time and place. _Maybe if things were different then it wouldn't be as tragic as it is._

**" I'll help you remember and in exchange, protect Seulgi and never let go of her hands ever again, never let her experience another tragic death in this life, "** Wendy asks and slowly reached for Joohyun's face **" Joohyun, remember me. It's me, Seungwan "** Wendy used all of the powers she has to awaken every memory of Irene that's been locked up deep inside the girl's mind.

Slowly, Irene's grip on Wendy's collar loosens up. Her knees are starting to feel weak that she fell on the ground and couldn't manage to get up. Irene could feel her eyelids starting to get heavy. She looked at Wendy who's starting to blur in her sight **" Seungwan... "** she softly utters and in a few more blinks, everything went dark.

Wendy caught Irene in her arms before the girl may even kiss the ground. She caressed Irene's hair as droplets of her tears fall upon Irene's face **" It's nice to hear you saying that name just like how you used to in the past. I believe that my time is done, now that you've found your way back to Seulgi, it's your turn to protect her. I pray for you and Seulgi's safety. I hope that this time, fate would grant the union of the two of you and He would finally permit your love "**

Wendy could hear numerous of Angels' footsteps that have come to get her. With the last ounce of powers that she has, she snapped her finger and in a blink of an eye, Irene has disappeared from her arms.

**" our Father has ordered us to come and get you back to our own realm. Please abide by His orders and come with us quietly "**

**" it's a pity that I didn't get to say my goodbye to Seulgi "** Wendy murmurs to herself as a soft smile slip upon her lips. She's drained to even try and escape, she has already used up all of her powers. 

Wendy's been around for so long but the fatigue hit her just now, the amount of exhaust she has been enduring for the last hundred and five years is just starting to kick in. She's been watching over Seulgi since the girl has reborn as a human being with an unfortunate fate due to her sin while having no clue where in the world is Irene.

Wendy looked upon the sky. Although the bright sun is blinding her, she's determined to look upon the limitless sky— _please my Lord, grant them their freedom. Let go of them and allow them to break from the chains You've put into them. I know that you love them so much and this whole thing is taxing you as well. In exchange, I offer myself, everything that I could and my whole loyalty to You._ Wendy prayed desperately.

_Maybe my life purpose is to look after Seulgi until Irene arrives and tie the loose ends back together as it should be._ Wendy is somehow contented from what she did, now it will be all up to Irene to find a way to put an end to every suffering. 

**" Whatever may happen to me from now on, it doesn't matter anymore "** Wendy softly said. She's now ready to surrender. 


	12. Where it All Began [FB]

_[FB] = Flashback_

Heaven or the Celestial city probably is the most beautiful realm that ever existed. The peace and order were implemented strictly and there is no evil nature that can be found there. Heaven consists of Angels, all the beautiful things, and God, the creator of the whole world.

In that realm, there's an Angel who calls herself Seulgi, one of the first Angel that God has ever created. That Angel is very enthusiastic about her job, she has the purest heart and love among other angels. She genuinely enjoys guiding human beings and learning the ways of how humans live, she finds it fascinating since it's very different from how they normally do in heaven.

**" people name themselves as their identification "** Seulgi kept telling stories and sharing knowledge about the human realm to other Angels **" so I named myself Seulgi, it means wisdom "** she happily said. She's one of a kind and even other Angels could tell how she differs from all of them.

**" Are we allowed to do that? Won't Father be mad if we mimic the way human beings live? "** an Angel asks, afraid to anger the God if they desire to have a name for themselves.

**" God loves all of us, why would He be mad? "** Seulgi ask back.

**" I guess it's fine for you because God loves you a little bit more than all of us "**

Seulgi frowned at what she heard and playfully pouted **" the love of our Father is equal to all He has created "** she defends.

Most Angels believe that Seulgi is being favored by God since she is one of the first Angels that God has created. Seulgi could do anything that she wants without being reprimanded, unlike other Angels that have to abide strictly to God's orders. Seulgi is known to be the child that God loves the most.

Those beliefs are not a total lie because although God loves all of His children, He indeed looks after Seulgi more than any other Angels. God loves to watch Seulgi's compassion for everything He made, her enthusiasm about guiding people, learning things, and the purity of the Angel that could be as pure as His. Seulgi is God's most treasured child.

**" Seulgi "** Seulgi was surprised to hear an Angel call her by the name she got for herself. She happily turned to face that Angel with a wide smile on her lips, she's overjoyed to hear someone calls her that way.

**" hi! "** Seulgi brightly greeted back **" what can I do for you? "**

**" nothing "** the timid Angel responded and quickly avoided Seulgi's eyes because the Angel's eyes look so beautifully deep as an ocean can be, she's afraid she'll get drawn into it **" I... I just saw you and... nothing "** she's out of words.

Seulgi walked towards her and suddenly held that Angel's hand **" I'm overjoyed that you approached me and called my name— no one has ever called my name ever since I made it for myself. Thank you very much "**

The Angel took courage and looked at Seulgi once again and the moment she did, she got awed by the ethereal beauty of the girl **" you're... you're very much welcome. If you permit me, can I call you that way from now on? "** she shyly asks. If she'd get to see that smile of Seulgi every time she calls her way then she'll be more than happy to do that.

**" of course! "** Seulgi beamed **" and if you want, I can think a name for you "** she offers. She wanted to name the other Angels but they were too afraid that it might anger God so they would refuse Seulgi's kind offer every time.

**" can I have a name? Am I deserving to have a name? "**

**" of course! Everyone is deserving to have anything that could make them happy "** Seulgi responded.

**" then, can you give me a name, Seulgi? "**

Seulgi's eyes widened to hear the Angel accept her offer, she leaped in happiness in the field full of flowers **" are you serious? "** she confirms and the Angel nodded her head.

**" then... Wen... Wan... Seungwan! "** Seulgi exclaimed **" it means complete victory, I think it suits you well. You look like a victor, you don't look like someone who would lose to anything "**

The Angel felt strangely happy— _how can I be so happy over a name? Perhaps it's because the most beautiful Angel, Seulgi, gave it to me._

Seungwan softly smiled **" I don't know if I'm really that kind of an Angel but I'll try and live upon the name you've given me. Thank you Seulgi, I really love the name you gave me "**

Seulgi smiled as she spun around out of happiness, the gentle wind is blowing through her hair and the sunshine is reflecting through her happy eyes. Seungwan has only once seen that kind of beauty and it was when she got to see God from afar. Seungwan watched Seulgi's delicate move and started to permanently mark the memory of the beautiful Angel in her heart.

From that day on, Seulgi and Seungwan would always stick together. They enjoy each other's company.

**" Seungwan "**

**" hmm? "**

**" what do you think there is inside that place? "** Seulgi curiously asked, pointing at the direction where an old temple is built, a place where no Angel would dare to cross because God has strictly told everyone to keep out of that place. God didn't clearly explain why, He just sternly told everyone to not go in there.

The whole heaven realm is full of beautiful things and is lively to be in, but that one place in the realm gives off the eerie and sinister atmosphere. It looks so dark and dead in there, making everyone stay out of it even more. It's very unlikely to the paradise that Angels are used to seeing.

**" I'm not sure, no one has ever dared to step in there "** Seungwan shrugs.

**" aren't you curious? "** Seulgi rested her chin in her hand as she intently looks at the temple from afar **" I'm really curious "** she sighs.

**" But I think I've heard about some rumors about that place "** Seulgi's eyes shone and immediately poured every ounce of her attention to Wendy.

**" what is it? What is it? "** Seulgi persistently asks.

**" well... I heard that there's someone residing in there, she's an Angel just like us but she's defected or some sort so God decided to lock her in there, away from us. Some say that Angel looks like a monster and really hideous "**

Seulgi felt a huge sympathy inside her. She felt sad about the said Angel, she wonders how that Angel is living and how sad she could be right now being alone and deserted all along. Seulgi tried to imagine and put herself in that Angel's shoe and by just thinking about it, it made her heart sunk in loneliness. Seulgi can't help but grow affinity towards the Angel even she hasn't even met her.

**" Seulgi, don't ever allow your curiousness to break God's words. Don't put yourself in trouble "** Seungwan could tell what Seulgi is planning by just looking at the girl's eyes **" and besides, it's just a rumor "** she added.

Before Seulgi may even form a plan inside her head, Seungwan is already disagreeing with it.

Seulgi pouted **" c'mon, just a peek? One peek and we're out "** she convinces her dear friend.

In the end, Seungwan who couldn't refuse Seulgi has found herself following the Angel to the forbidden temple. Just the path through that place is terrifying enough to give them chills and make their spine tingle.

**" let's go back now Seulgi, we've gone enough, "** Seungwan said. They are still in the middle of the stairs up to the temple yet Seungwan could feel her feet starting to freeze up due to the nerve-racking place and the fact that they are breaking the rules.

Seulgi sighed, she felt bad about pushing Seungwan to go with her **" you can go back now, I'm just going to look at the temple and I'm going back as well. I promise I'll be quick "** she swears but Seungwan couldn't just let Seulgi alone so she still followed the girl even she's frightened about the whole thing.

They finally saw the temple, it was old and shattered as if no one has been there for decades. The roofs have huge holes, the windows are torn apart and the plants and flowers around it were withering and some are already dead. 

The wind suddenly blew and they heard the blood-curdling sound of the bells attached to the door of the temple. Seungwan couldn't handle the fear anymore so she immediately held Seulgi's hand and hid behind the Angel's back—

**" let's go back now. You've already seen the temple, let's go back now "** Seungwan stutters in fear.

**" wait... I think I saw someone inside the temple "** Seulgi softly said as she stares at the teared up window, squinting her eyes to see more properly.

**" But you promised me that we'll go back as soon as you see the temple. C'mon Seulgi, I beg you "** Seungwan is in the verge of crying and when Seulgi realized how frightened her friend was, she immediately agreed on going back but as soon as they turned their back, they heard footsteps approaching towards them—

They froze in where they are standing. Seungwan's eyes widened and the amount of fear that's filling her was enough to make her faint. Seulgi is quick enough to catch Seungwan in her arms but she didn't expect Seungwan's weight so she ended up falling in her knees. Despite the pain, she lightly shakes her friend's shoulder to wake her up but she failed to do so.

**" Hey... "** Seulgi heard a soft voice but because of fear, she didn't turn around and just shut her eyes tightly.

**" We don't mean no harm. Don't hurt us and please let us go "** Seulgi pleads but didn't hear anything back so she started to slowly open her eyes and when she did, she saw a beautiful maiden in the same clothes as them but differs in color— the bright crimson red compliments the stranger's beauty.

The girl is kneeling as well, checking upon Seungwan who's unconscious right now " I don't mean no harm, don't be afraid " the girl looked at Seulgi and she almost dropped her jaw due to the ethereal beauty of the girl.

**" We should carry her inside, it looks she fainted, "** the girl said **" don't worry, I swear I won't hurt you nor your friend "**

Seulgi agreed to carry Seungwan inside the temple, she's still wary about the girl but it's the best choice she has right now. It's not like she can carry Seungwan and walk down the long stairs back to the other side of the realm.

They laid Seungwan in a clean mattress. The silence of the two is slowly creeping out Seulgi so she immediately thought of something so they can somehow start a conversation.

**" what are you doing here and why are you here? "** Seulgi asks. _The rumor about the appearance of the one residing in this temple is a complete lie,_ Seulgi thought to herself as she admires the girl's beauty.

The girl smiled and Seulgi swears that was the most beautiful smile she has ever seen, she's so captivated by the girl **" because I'm waiting for Him, I cannot leave without His permission "**

**" do you mean... God? "** the girl nodded her head.

**" I've been patiently waiting for Him to come for me, but decades have already past and it looks like He has forgotten about me "** the girl's head fell down out of disappointment and sadness **" I was overjoyed to see the two of you but it looks like it wasn't because He sent you "** her sadness is slowly piercing through Seulgi's heart, she couldn't deal with the sadness that the girl is expressing right now.

**" I'm sorry that our presence has given you false hope,"** Seulgi said, she felt very bad.

The girl sighed and recovered her beautiful smile **" no, I'm actually happy that I get to see the two of you. I've been all alone in this place for so long, it's slowly killing me but your presence has given me hope that I might actually be leaving this place soon "**

**" right... He won't forget you, if God has told you that He will be coming for you then I bet He will. He doesn't break His words "** Seulgi smiled back.

Seungwan woke up after a few hours of being unconscious— **" where am I!? "** she panicky asked.

**" we're inside the temple "** Seulgi held her friend's hand to calm her down **" she helped us "** Seungwan looked at the girl who Seulgi pointed and immediately sat up to rush behind Seulgi's back. Seulgi giggled a bit, Seungwan is such a scaredy-cat at most of the times.

**" she's not going to harm us. Don't be rude and say thank you to her for helping us out— you especially Seungwan "** Seulgi pulls Seungwan.

**" Seungwan? "** the girl confusedly said.

**" oh, that's her name "** Seulgi points at Seungwan who's still hiding behind her **" and my name is Seulgi "**

**" a name? "** the girl looks totally lost with what Seulgi's trying to say.

**" it's more like a human thing— humans use names to identify each other, I kind of picked it up and thought it will be fun to name ourselves as well "** Seulgi explains.

**" by the way, don't you have a name, right? I can give you one "** Seulgi's eyes shone as much as her eyes did when she named Seungwan **" I'm great at giving names. Right, Seungwan? "** the other girl shyly nodded its head as she slowly peeks to look at the unfamiliar girl.

**" hmmm... ah! Joohyun, from now on, your name will be Joohyun "** Seulgi beamed **" it means precious as jewels. I think that God has been keeping you safe in here because you're precious as jewels "** she positively said

**" you have to look at me or to anyone who calls your name, okay? "** the girl nodded its head.

After bidding goodbye, Seulgi and Seungwan left Joohyun at the temple. Seulgi felt a bit sad to leave Joohyun all alone by herself again but they needed to come back because they have duties that they need to attend to.

**" she looks kind, "** Seungwan said.

**" right? "** Seulgi said, **" but she looks so sad in there, she looks really beautiful when she smiles, it's a pity that loneliness is hindering that beautiful smile of hers "** she sighs.

**" you find her beautiful? She's kinda scary to me, she has that blank face that gives me chills "** Seungwan rubbed her arms to shake off the feeling.

**" When you said that my beauty seconds to God, I think I have to completely disagree now "** Seulgi faced Seungwan with a wide smile on her lips as her eyes were filled with admiration **" because Joohyun would be the one who seconds to God when it comes to beauty "**

**" I disagree "** Seungwan crossed her arms and cutely shook her head making Seulgi chuckle a bit.

**" right, I think she even surpasses God's beauty "** Seulgi states making Seungwan a little speechless. Putting aside anything regarding God for someone or something else is something that they shouldn't do yet Seulgi's confidently declaring that Joohyun is more beautiful than the Creator.

**" you're crazy "**

Seulgi pursed her lips **" I think I am "** she said before placing her index finger on her lips and winking to Seungwan.


	13. Blooming Relationship [FB]

_[FB] = Flashback_

**"** **Joohyun!** **"** the girl who is busy sweeping the front of the temple immediately turned to see where that bright and lovely voice came from and as she expects, It's Seulgi and Seungwan. Who else who it be? The two Angels are the only ones who are ready to break God's words in order to see her.

The girl still isn't used to the way Seulgi and Seungwan call her since she cannot get herself use to the concept of 'names' but she feels happy that someone's approaching her, it lessens her loneliness from being alone. 

Seungwan and Seulgi has been occasionally visiting Joohyun from time to time. It has started to be part of their routine, seeing Joohyun at least once a week makes them feel happy especially Joohyun. The three of them have developed a great friendship.

**" We brought some things to fix the temple "** Seungwan happily lift up some tools that they brought. 

The two Angels have been helping Joohyun to fix the place she's been living in. They would bring random things every time they visit. The single mattress in Joohyun's place, cups, brushes, and even utensils have become a set of three. The sight of it makes Joohyun feel extremely happy, seeing her things alongside with her friends' things makes her heart bloom with happiness.

**" what are you doing while we're gone? "** Seulgi curiously asked.

**" right, did you read those books that we brought for you? "** Seungwan added.

Joohyun nodded her head **" but most of the time, I'm just waiting for the two of you to come back "** she honestly said making the two Angels smile.

Seulgi stretched her arms as she deeply sighs **" I wish God could pick you up as soon as possible, I can't wait for you to see what there is outside this place. When that time comes, Seungwan and I will bring you to different beautiful places that I bet you'll enjoy "** she dreamily said.

**" we'll be together forever when that time comes. The three of us will fly around as we see the beauty of nature "** Seungwan said and everyonesmiled at the thought of it.

The idea of it made Joohyun desire to be finally freed, her patience is wearing, she just wants to fulfill that idea of being together with her friends. She couldn't wait any longer **" I will pray harder so our wish can be heard by God as soon as possible "** Joohyun said, her voice was full of hope and faith.

**" we will too. The three of us should pray desperately for it to become true "** Seulgi looked at them, her eyes were filled with love. Her gazes have never been filled this much love before, not even when she watches the human beings that she utterly loves. Unconsciously, the amount of love she has for the two has surpassed her equal love for everything that God has ever made.

Little by little, as time goes by, the temple where Joohyun resides in has finally become a place that gives off a bright and homely atmosphere. The roofs that used to have huge holes in it have finally covered up, the teared up windows have been fixed and a lot more things were arranged. It was all thanks to Seulgi and Seungwan who gave a big help to Joohyun.

**" Seungwan's busy today so she couldn't come, "** Seulgi said. She brought delicious foods that Seungwan prepared for Joohyun and her **" but she cooked all of this for us to eat and I picked up some fresh fruits as well "**

It will be the first time that Seulgi came alone to visit Joohyun so the whole atmosphere was a little bit awkward. Joohyun wasn't sure of what to say since she's not a talker and Seulgi couldn't help but feel shy about being alone with the gorgeous girl.

**" Uhm... the other day, I have this girl who I've been watching over for years since she was a toddler and now she has finally married. I feel so happy to see her smile widely while wearing her white wedding gown "** Seulgi said. She always tells Joohyun stories, she wanted to help Joohyun imagine the beautiful things outside the temple while she waits for God to finally come for her.

**" marriage? "** Joohyun asks, confused about what it is.

**" it's the union of two people as partners in a personal relationship. They do that because they love each other. The bride walks in the aisle where the groom waits for her and when she finally arrives, they will exchange vows and promise their eternal love in front of God. It's such a beautiful ceremony "** Seulgi explains.

**" love? "** the girl asks again.

**" yes, people get married because they love each other. It's a kind of emotion that human beings have, they are the only ones who have a full understanding of that. But base on my own understanding, it's a powerful emotion that drives people to do either good or bad things. It's beautiful yet could be dangerous as well "**

Irene pulled her knees upon her and rested her face on it while looking intently at Seulgi **" it's such a complex and scary thing, human beings sure are complex creatures "** Seulgi giggled at they Joohyun viewed it.

**" but that complex thing is indeed beautiful "**

**" Could we ever feel that love? Will we ever experience that beautiful yet complex emotion like human beings? "**

Seulgi shrugs **" well, I feel love about everything that God has created, but I think the intensity of love that those human beings feel whenever they are in love is nowhere near the love that I am used to feeling. I'm not really sure if we can ever feel that kind of intensive emotion "** she honestly said.

**" do you ever fantasize about having or experiencing that kind of feeling? "**

That question made Seulgi ponder. She's indeed very interested in acquiring knowledge about human beings, but it never came across her mind that she wanted to experience things that humans feel. 

**" how about you? "** Seulgi asks back. 

Joohyun shrugs **" I don't know, it doesn't really matter. What I feel whenever I'm with you and Seungwan, I think that's more beautiful than human being's love... but if you want to experience it, you can try it with me "**

**" try? With you? "** Seulgi's eyes subtly widened. 

Joohyun calmly nodded her head **" you cannot probably do it outside this place because God has His eyes everywhere and you know that Angels should always have equal love for everything. If you keep on giving equal love then you won't get to experience that strong intensive emotion "** she explains.

**" well, I'm not sure how we can achieve that— for you to feel that kind of emotion... because I've never encountered it and I lack on knowledge about those kinds of things, but I'm willing to help "** Joohyun kindly said **" what do you think those human beings do to feel that kind of emotion? "**

Seulgi thought about it **" they spend time and eat together "**

**" We do that. Anything else? "** Joohyun tilts her head.

**" they... they kiss each other "** the thought of kissing Joohyun made Seulgi blush so hard.

**" kiss? "**

**" they seal their lips together... "** Seulgi softly explains and without any hesitation, Joohyun stood up and walked upon the blushing Angel.

Joohyun leaned forward, getting their faces so close to each other. Their lips were getting a few inches apart **" I'm not sure if I'm going to do it right but... I'm just going to do it "** Seulgi softly nodded her head and closed her eyes just like how she saw the human beings do it.

In a second, their lips have touched each other. Seulgi could feel Joohyun's soft lips against hers, it felt really good that she didn't want to let Joohyun move away so she slowly held the latter's neck and pulled her even closer. They fell on the wooden floor of the temple, quickly enough, Joohyun leaned her hand to support her weight. The awkward position didn't hinder them, their lips were tingling from the kiss.

Seulgi and Joohyun could feel something tickling inside their tummy as if there are butterflies swarming all over. When Joohyun moved away, they remained in that position. Joohyun is intensely gazing upon Seulgi's eyes **" is that how it suppose to be? "** she asks and Seulgi slowly nodded her head, giving back the same intensity of stares that Joohyun is giving her.

**" I didn't know that the feeling would be that wonderful "** Seulgi honestly said.

**" It tasted sweet... you taste so sweet,"** Irene said, and slowly, she started to lean closer against Seulgi, and for the second time around, she sealed their lips together. Seulgi didn't show any hint of protest and wholeheartedly accepted Irene's soft lips to taste again, like sin, a forbidden fruit that she wants to taste.

The relationship between Seulgi and Joohyun has bloomed into something more than just friends although they couldn't tell it apart. They are oblivious about their feelings because everything is new for them, that unfamiliar racing of heartbeat whenever they touch, butterflies in their tummies whenever they see each other's smile, the feeling of wanting to see each other more than usual and feeling pained and lonely about parting.

Seungwan could tell how Seulgi and Joohyun's treatment to each other changes over time, she began to develop a hunch that those changes could either break them or bring them happiness for eternity. But although the affection of Joohyun and Seulgi has started to began to go deeper and deeper, they didn't let Seungwan feel left out. Their beautiful friendship that bloomed first is still getting stronger than ever.

**" is my help effective? "** Irene asked as Seulgi and her waters the plant while Seungwan is busy cooking something inside the temple.

Seulgi shrugs **" It looks like I'm not really that helpful to you, I'm sorry "** Joohyun apologize, feeling disappointed about herself.

Seulgi's brows furrowed to see Joohyun looking so down. She placed the water can in the ground and held Joohyun's hand tightly **" when I'm with you, love needs no explanation. I'm not interested about experiencing what love means for a human being, I'm contented with how beautiful I feel towards you "** she guided Irene's hand towards her chest **" I'm contented with this beautiful feeling that I could die anytime if this suddenly disappears "**

Joohyun frowned **" you shouldn't die! "** she protests **" how am I going to continue living if you die? I think I won't be able to handle it "** she softly said and immediately avoided Seulgi's eyes.

Seulgi giggled at how cute Joohyun reacted **" right, we're not going to disappear from each other's life. We shouldn't, because it will be unbearable and it will feel like death either way "** Joohyun nodded her head, agreeing to what Seulgi said. 

Seulgi pulled Joohyun towards her to tightly lock the girl inside her embrace, making the girl feel secured and safe. Joohyun sighed with how comfortable she feels around Seulgi especially when the girl holds her like that. There is one place that Joohyun is willing to be locked up, not in the temple she's been residing for decades anymore but inside Seulgi's warm embrace. Joohyun is ready to go against all odds just to stay with Seulgi and of course, along with Seungwan. She'd probably go berserk if someone burst her happiness.

Not from afar, Seungwan's watching the two hold each other like there's no tomorrow. A smile has appeared upon her lips, she's happy enough that she's witnessing loving relationship blossoms right in front of her eyes. 

**" if I was that same Angel that I am from the past, I must be dying to be Joohyun right now "** she murmurs to herself.

Joohyun thought that her happiness could last forever but her hopes crumbled apart when Seulgi arrived after a couple of weeks of not visiting her. Seulgi's shoulders seemed so heavy and her eyes were so sad that it clenched Joohyun's heart.

**" what's wrong? Why do you look so down? Where's Seungwan? "** Joohyun continuously asks but instead of answering, Seulgi just threw herself inside the confused girl's arms. Joohyun was startled but quick enough, she realized what Seulgi needs the most right now and it's her understanding and securing presence.

Seulgi let herself break down, she cried so hard inside Joohyun's arms. Joohyun has no idea of what's happening but she just stayed still as she caresses the Angel's back till she calms down a little.

**" what's wrong Seulgi? "** Joohyun asked, pushing Seulgi a bit to see the Angel's eyes and wipe the tears that kept running through her cheeks **" why are you crying? It pains me to see you cry like that "** she kisses Seulgi's tears away. Seulgi closes her eyes as she feels Joohyun plant soft kisses on her skin. 

**" He has forbidden us to see you,"** Seulgi said, her words almost didn't want to escape from her lips. Joohyun froze when she heard the reason for Seulgi's tears and sadness— _what did I do so wrong?_ She questions God.

**" I see "** Joohyun faked her smile but deep inside, her heart carved a deep hole as she imagines her life without Seungwan and Seulgi, she's going to be all alone like she used to live in the past **" don't cry my love, smile for me for this is the last time we could see each other. Give me a memory of your beautiful smile "** her voice was cracking, she wanted to cry along with Seulgi but she didn't want Seulgi to see her broken and weak.

**" thank you for making me feel that there is to feel, for teaching me everything that you can and for loving me when nobody did "** Joohyun cupped Seulgi's face, gently running her thumb against Seulgi's cheeks **" even if we separate, let's both think of each other "** she softly said before capturing Seulgi's lips.

Their first kiss was sweet and tingling but the kiss that they shared right now was bitter and full of loneliness. Joohyun has never questioned God's intention for her but right now, her head is full of it, wondering if she really deserves every pain and loneliness she's receiving. She wonders what she has done to be punished like that, for Him to take away everyone who she values. Those questions started to grow as hatred but she still has her respect upon the Creator that she couldn't go against His words.

Out of respect for God, Joohyun has let go of Seulgi's hands. _It could be for the better, there could have an acceptable reason,_ she thought to herself as she once again begin to be isolated and all alone in the place where she couldn't even see anything beautiful. Joohyun's happy and beautiful world with two of her best friends has come to its end.

Days, weeks, months, and years had passed. Joohyun never had a happy day ever since she has let go of Seulgi's hand. Every day, she would stand outside of the temple, hoping that she could have a glimpse of Seulgi's laugh along with Seungwan again. At night, she would desperately pray over and over again to God even though hatred is already planted inside her heart— she still believes in Him. 

One day, Joohyun woke up with Seulgi sitting beside her. She thought her head was playing with her but when she reached the Angel's face, she knew that she isn't dreaming, Seulgi is really in front of her right now. For a moment, Joohyun thought that God has finally heard her desperate prayers but the loneliness that was written all over Seulgi's eyes didn't say so—

**" Why are you here? "** she asks the Angel, moving away and keeping her distance to control her raging emotions **" you're making it hard for me. You know it's impossible for us to work this out, let's not make it even worse than it is, please "** she begs as she avoids the Angel's eyes.

**" Please don't push me away "** Seulgi pleads **" what else could be the reason? I'm here because I want to see you so badly "** Joohyun then lose it, she stopped making the distance between them and let Seulgi touch her **" have you really accepted the fate that He had given to us? "**

**" no... I want to hope but while pretending and fooling myself that everything will be okay, my heart ached in the depths of my chest "** Joohyun softly said as the tears that she has been keeping for years have finally escaped.

**" me neither, I cannot accept this! "** Seulgi strongly said **" I wish I could apologize for falling in love with you but I can't. It would be like asking me to be sorry for existing "** she pulled Joohyun towards her and the familiar warmth of Seulgi brought happiness in Joohyun's heart.

**" at the end of the day, it's always you "** Seulgi whisper, her lips softly grazing upon Joohyun's ears as she speaks.

Joohyun's dull days has become bright and beautiful once again when Seulgi decided to stay with her. In that temple, they oath to live together forever, for eternity. Joohyun has started to look forward to every time of the day, falling asleep every night, having Seulgi inside her embrace, and waking up with Seulgi still laying beside her.

**" would you ever regret staying with me? "** Joohyun asked as she traces random shapes on Seulgi's skin **" I'll apologize repeatedly if that day comes and I will not get tired of making you remember why you decided to stay by my side "**

**" that day won't ever happen, Joohyun. You're the best decision I've ever made and even if I get a chance to redo everything, I'd still choose you in a heartbeat "** Seulgi genuinely responded **" I'll do everything for you "**

Seulgi has finally disregarded God's words and turned her back to the paradise and duties that she used to love. She has discovered a new love and paradise, and that is beside Joohyun.


	14. Blooming Relationship [FB]

_[FB] = Flashback_

**"** **Joohyun!** **"** the girl who is busy sweeping the front of the temple immediately turned to see where that bright and lovely voice came from and as she expects, It's Seulgi and Seungwan. Who else who it be? The two Angels are the only ones who are ready to break God's words in order to see her.

The girl still isn't used to the way Seulgi and Seungwan call her since she cannot get herself use to the concept of 'names' but she feels happy that someone's approaching her, it lessens her loneliness from being alone. 

Seungwan and Seulgi has been occasionally visiting Joohyun from time to time. It has started to be part of their routine, seeing Joohyun at least once a week makes them feel happy especially Joohyun. The three of them have developed a great friendship.

**" We brought some things to fix the temple "** Seungwan happily lift up some tools that they brought. 

The two Angels have been helping Joohyun to fix the place she's been living in. They would bring random things every time they visits. The single mattress in Joohyun's place, cups, brushes, and even utensils have become a set of three. The sight of it makes Joohyun feel extremely happy, seeing her things alongside with her friends' things makes her heart bloom with happiness.

**" what are you doing while we're gone? "** Seulgi curiously asked.

**" right, did you read those books that we brought for you? "** Seungwan added.

Joohyun nodded her head **" but most of the time, I'm just waiting for the two of you to come back "** she honestly said making the two Angels smile.

Seulgi stretched her arms as she deeply sighs **" I wish God could pick you up as soon as possible, I can't wait for you to see what there is outside this place. When that time comes, Seungwan and I will bring you to different beautiful places that I bet you'll enjoy "** she dreamily said.

**" we'll be together forever when that time comes. The three of us will fly around as we see the beauty of nature "** Seungwan said and everyonesmiled at the thought of it.

The idea of it made Joohyun desire to be finally freed, her patience is wearing, she just wants to fulfill that idea of being together with her friends. She couldn't wait any longer **" I will pray harder so our wish can be heard by God as soon as possible "** Joohyun said, her voice was full of hope and faith.

**" we will too. The three of us should pray desperately for it to become true "** Seulgi looked at them, her eyes were filled with love. Her gazes have never been filled this much love before, not even when she watches the human beings that she utterly loves. Unconsciously, the amount of love she has for the two has surpassed her equal love for everything that God has ever made.

Little by little, as time goes by, the temple where Joohyun resides in has finally become a place that gives off a bright and homely atmosphere. The roofs that used to have huge holes in it have finally covered up, the teared up windows have been fixed and a lot more things were arranged. It was all thanks to Seulgi and Seungwan who gave a big help to Joohyun.

**" Seungwan's busy today so she couldn't come, "** Seulgi said. She brought delicious foods that Seungwan prepared for Joohyun and her **" but she cooked all of this for us to eat and I picked up some fresh fruits as well "**

It will be the first time that Seulgi came alone to visit Joohyun so the whole atmosphere was a little bit awkward. Joohyun wasn't sure of what to say since she's not a talker and Seulgi couldn't help but feel shy about being alone with the gorgeous girl.

**" Uhm... the other day, I have this girl who I've been watching over for years since she was a toddler and now she has finally married. I feel so happy to see her smile widely while wearing her white wedding gown "** Seulgi said. She always tell Joohyun stories, she wanted to help Joohyun imagine the beautiful things outside the temple while she waits for God to finally come for her.

**" marriage? "** Joohyun asks, confused about what it is.

**" it's the union of two people as partners in a personal relationship. They do that because they love each other. The bride walks in the aisle where the groom waits for her and when she finally arrives, they will exchange vows and promise their eternal love in front of God. It's such a beautiful ceremony "** Seulgi explains.

**" love? "** the girl asks again.

**" yes, people get married because they love each other. It's a kind of emotion that human beings have, they are the only ones who have a full understanding of that. But base on my own understanding, it's a powerful emotion that drives people to do either good or bad things. It's beautiful yet could be dangerous as well "**

Irene pulled her knees upon her and rested her face on it while looking intently at Seulgi **" it's such a complex and scary thing, human beings sure are complex creatures "** Seulgi giggled at they Joohyun viewed it.

**" but that complex thing is indeed beautiful "**

**" Could we ever feel that love? Will we ever experience that beautiful yet complex emotion like human beings? "**

Seulgi shrugs **" well, I feel love about everything that God has created, but I think the intensity of love that those human beings feel whenever they are in love is nowhere near the love that I am used to feeling. I'm not really sure if we can ever feel that kind of intensive emotion "** she honestly said.

**" do you ever fantasize about having or experiencing that kind of feeling? "**

That question made Seulgi ponder. She's indeed very interested in acquiring knowledge about human beings, but it never came across her mind that she wanted to experience things that humans feel. 

**" how about you? "** Seulgi asks back. 

Joohyun shrugs **" I don't know, it doesn't really matter. What I feel whenever I'm with you and Seungwan, I think that's more beautiful than human being's love... but if you want to experience it, you can try it with me "**

**" try? With you? "** Seulgi's eyes subtly widened. 

Joohyun calmly nodded her head **" you cannot probably do it outside this place because God has His eyes everywhere and you know that Angels should always have equal love for everything. If you keep on giving equal love then you won't get to experience that strong intensive emotion "** she explains.

**" well, I'm not sure how we can achieve that— for you to feel that kind of emotion... because I've never encountered it and I lack on knowledge about those kinds of things, but I'm willing to help "** Joohyun kindly said **" what do you think those human beings do to feel that kind of emotion? "**

Seulgi thought about it **" they spend time and eat together "**

**" We do that. Anything else? "** Joohyun tilts her head.

**" they... they kiss each other "** the thought of kissing Joohyun made Seulgi blush so hard.

**" kiss? "**

**" they seal their lips together... "** Seulgi softly explains and without any hesitation, Joohyun stood up and walked upon the blushing Angel.

Joohyun leaned forward, getting their faces so close to each other. Their lips were getting a few inches apart **" I'm not sure if I'm going to do it right but... I'm just going to do it "** Seulgi softly nodded her head and closed her eyes just like how she saw the human beings do it.

In a second, their lips have touched each other. Seulgi could feel Joohyun's soft lips against hers, it felt really good that she didn't want to let Joohyun move away so she slowly held the latter's neck and pulled her even closer. They fell on the wooden floor of the temple, quickly enough, Joohyun leaned her hand to support her weight. The awkward position didn't hinder them, their lips were tingling from the kiss.

Seulgi and Joohyun could feel something tickling inside their tummy as if there are butterflies swarming all over. When Joohyun moved away, they remained in that position. Joohyun is intensely gazing upon Seulgi's eyes **" is that how it suppose to be? "** she asks and Seulgi slowly nodded her head, giving back the same intensity of stares that Joohyun is giving her.

**" I didn't know that the feeling would be that wonderful "** Seulgi honestly said.

**" It tasted sweet... you taste so sweet,"** Irene said, and slowly, she started to lean closer against Seulgi, and for the second time around, she sealed their lips together. Seulgi didn't show any hint of protest and wholeheartedly accepted Irene's soft lips to taste again, like sin, a forbidden fruit that she wants to taste.

The relationship between Seulgi and Joohyun has bloomed into something more than just friends although they couldn't tell it apart. They are oblivious about their feelings because everything is new for them, that unfamiliar racing of heartbeat whenever they touch, butterflies in their tummies whenever they see each other's smile, the feeling of wanting to see each other more than usual and feeling pained and lonely about parting.

Seungwan could tell how Seulgi and Joohyun's treatment to each other changes over time, she began to develop a hunch that those changes could either break them or bring them happiness for eternity. But although the affection of Joohyun and Seulgi has started to began to go deeper and deeper, they didn't let Seungwan feel left out. Their beautiful friendship that bloomed first is still getting stronger than ever.

**" is my help effective? "** Irene asked as Seulgi and her waters the plant while Seungwan is busy cooking something inside the temple.

Seulgi shrugs **" It looks like I'm not really that helpful to you, I'm sorry "** Joohyun apologize, feeling disappointed about herself.

Seulgi's brows furrowed to see Joohyun looking so down. She placed the water can in the ground and held Joohyun's hand tightly **" when I'm with you, love needs no explanation. I'm not interested about experiencing what love means for a human being, I'm contented with how beautiful I feel towards you "** she guided Irene's hand towards her chest **" I'm contented with this beautiful feeling that I could die anytime if this suddenly disappears "**

Joohyun frowned **" you shouldn't die! "** she protests **" how am I going to continue living if you die? I think I won't be able to handle it "** she softly said and immediately avoided Seulgi's eyes.

Seulgi giggled at how cute Joohyun reacted **" right, we're not going to disappear from each other's life. We shouldn't, because it will be unbearable and it will feel like death either way "** Joohyun nodded her head, agreeing to what Seulgi said. 

Seulgi pulled Joohyun towards her to tightly lock the girl inside her embrace, making the girl feel secured and safe. Joohyun sighed with how comfortable she feels around Seulgi especially when the girl holds her like that. There is one place that Joohyun is willing to be locked up, not in the temple she's been residing for decades anymore but inside Seulgi's warm embrace. Joohyun is ready to go against all odds just to stay with Seulgi and of course, along with Seungwan. She'd probably go berserk if someone burst her happiness.

Not from afar, Seungwan's watching the two hold each other like there's no tomorrow. A smile has appeared upon her lips, she's happy enough that she's witnessing loving relationship blossoms right in front of her eyes. 

**" if I was that same Angel that I am from the past, I must be dying to be Joohyun right now "** she murmurs to herself.

Joohyun thought that her happiness could last forever but her hopes crumbled apart when Seulgi arrived after a couple of weeks of not visiting her. Seulgi's shoulders seemed so heavy and her eyes were so sad that it clenched Joohyun's heart.

**" what's wrong? Why do you look so down? Where's Seungwan? "** Joohyun continuously asks but instead of answering, Seulgi just threw herself inside the confused girl's arms. Joohyun was startled but quick enough, she realized what Seulgi needs the most right now and it's her understanding and securing presence.

Seulgi let herself break down, she cried so hard inside Joohyun's arms. Joohyun has no idea of what's happening but she just stayed still as she caresses the Angel's back till she calms down a little.

**" what's wrong Seulgi? "** Joohyun asked, pushing Seulgi a bit to see the Angel's eyes and wipe the tears that kept running through her cheeks **" why are you crying? It pains me to see you cry like that "** she kisses Seulgi's tears away. Seulgi closes her eyes as she feels Joohyun plant soft kisses on her skin. 

**" He has forbidden us to see you,"** Seulgi said, her words almost didn't want to escape from her lips. Joohyun froze when she heard the reason for Seulgi's tears and sadness— _what did I do so wrong?_ She questions God.

**" I see "** Joohyun faked her smile but deep inside, her heart carved a deep hole as she imagines her life without Seungwan and Seulgi, she's going to be all alone like she used to live in the past **" don't cry my love, smile for me for this is the last time we could see each other. Give me a memory of your beautiful smile "** her voice was cracking, she wanted to cry along with Seulgi but she didn't want Seulgi to see her broken and weak.

**" thank you for making me feel that there is to feel, for teaching me everything that you can and for loving me when nobody did "** Joohyun cupped Seulgi's face, gently running her thumb against Seulgi's cheeks **" even if we separate, let's both think of each other "** she softly said before capturing Seulgi's lips.

Their first kiss was sweet and tingling but the kiss that they shared right now was bitter and full of loneliness. Joohyun has never questioned God's intention for her but right now, her head is full of it, wondering if she really deserves every pain and loneliness she's receiving. She wonders what she has done to be punished like that, for Him to take away everyone who she values. Those questions started to grow as hatred but she still has her respect upon the Creator that she couldn't go against His words.

Out of respect for God, Joohyun has let go of Seulgi's hands. _It could be for the better, there could have an acceptable reason,_ she thought to herself as she once again begin to be isolated and all alone in the place where she couldn't even see anything beautiful. Joohyun's happy and beautiful world with two of her best friends has come to its end.

Days, weeks, months, and years had passed. Joohyun never had a happy day ever since she has let go of Seulgi's hand. Every day, she would stand outside of the temple, hoping that she could have a glimpse of Seulgi's laugh along with Seungwan again. At night, she would desperately pray over and over again to God even though hatred is already planted inside her heart— she still believes in Him. 

One day, Joohyun woke up with Seulgi sitting beside her. She thought her head was playing with her but when she reached the Angel's face, she knew that she isn't dreaming, Seulgi is really in front of her right now. For a moment, Joohyun thought that God has finally heard her desperate prayers but the loneliness that was written all over Seulgi's eyes didn't say so—

**" Why are you here? "** she asks the Angel, moving away and keeping her distance to control her raging emotions **" you're making it hard for me. You know it's impossible for us to work this out, let's not make it even worse than it is, please "** she begs as she avoids the Angel's eyes.

**" Please don't push me away "** Seulgi pleads **" what else could be the reason? I'm here because I want to see you so badly "** Joohyun then lose it, she stopped making the distance between them and let Seulgi touch her **" have you really accepted the fate that He had given to us? "**

**" no... I want to hope but while pretending and fooling myself that everything will be okay, my heart ached in the depths of my chest "** Joohyun softly said as the tears that she has been keeping for years have finally escaped.

**" me neither, I cannot accept this! "** Seulgi strongly said **" I wish I could apologize for falling in love with you but I can't. It would be like asking me to be sorry for existing "** she pulled Joohyun towards her and the familiar warmth of Seulgi brought happiness in Joohyun's heart.

**" at the end of the day, it's always you "** Seulgi whisper, her lips softly grazing upon Joohyun's ears as she speaks.

Joohyun's dull days has become bright and beautiful once again when Seulgi decided to stay with her. In that temple, they oath to live together forever, for eternity. Joohyun has started to look forward to every time of the day, falling asleep every night, having Seulgi inside her embrace, and waking up with Seulgi still laying beside her.

**" would you ever regret staying with me? "** Joohyun asked as she traces random shapes on Seulgi's skin **" I'll apologize repeatedly if that day comes and I will not get tired of making you remember why you decided to stay by my side "**

**" that day won't ever happen, Joohyun. You're the best decision I've ever made and even if I get a chance to redo everything, I'd still choose you in a heartbeat "** Seulgi genuinely responded **" I'll do everything for you "**

Seulgi has finally disregarded God's words and turned her back to the paradise and duties that she used to love. She has discovered a new love and paradise, and that is beside Joohyun.


	15. Damnation [FB]

_[FB] = Flashback_

**" The flowers are starting to bloom Joohyun, aren't they beautiful? "** Seulgi happily asked, the plants that are used to be withering and dead are starting to come back to life. 

Joohyun smiled and nodded her head before giving the Angel a tight back hug **" your presence made them come back to life. Well, if I am that plant, I would do the same, I'll come back from the dead just to witness your beautiful smile "** Seulgi giggled at how Joohyun was able to make her feel fluttered with her words.

**" There are a lot more beautiful flowers out there, it's a pity that we couldn't see it together. There are tulips, sunflowers, daffodils, marigold, lotus, and lilies but among all those flowers, I think my favorite will be daisies because aside from it's beautiful, it symbolizes innocence, purity and new beginnings "**

Joohyun rested her chin on Seulgi's shoulder **" you're my favorite "** she said out of context making Seulgi laugh in happiness. The sound of Seulgi's laughter is music in the Joohyun's ears.

**" you are my favorite as well "**

Joohyun raised her eyebrow **" you just said that your favorite is daisies "**

Seulgi turned around to face Joohyun **" shh "** she hushes the girl and without any warning, she granted the girl's lips with a kiss. Seulgi felt Joohyun's lips formed a smile.

Their days continued very peacefully but as those peaceful days go by, Joohyun couldn't help but feel anxious. Their days are too perfect to be true that it gives her a bad feeling about what tomorrow could bring them and the day that Joohyun's been thinking and worrying about has finally come sooner than she has expected. 

In the middle of the night, Joohyun woke up without Seulgi beside her. Panic has filled her whole body, she immediately stood up from the mattress **" Seulgi? "** she calls but there is no trace of Seulgi being around. Joohyun immediately run outside the temple, circling around, trying to find where Seulgi went—

**" Seulgi! "** she shouts on top of her lungs. She looked at every room in the temple and even around the garden but there's no Seulgi that could be found. 

**" Seulgi! Where are you!? "** Joohyun repeatedly shouts, tirelessly going back and forth in the hope of seeing Seulgi but the Angel has completely disappeared.

The night has gone by but Joohyun didn't stop searching for the Angel, she searched and searched till her feet bleeds out because she didn't even think about wearing anything for her feet. All she could think at that moment is finding Seulgi.

Joohyun collapsed in front of the temple, she looks completely ruined and lost— _how can I lost her when I've always been tightly holding her,_ she blames herself as tears started flowing out of her eyes. She remained seated on the ground, blankly gazing through the entrance of the temple, hoping that Seulgi would find her way back to her.

Days had passed, Joohyun remained in the same exact spot, in front of the temple. She hasn't eaten nor drunk anything since Seulgi disappeared. Her lips and face went pale, the wounds on her feet were left untreated and her eyes were swollen upon crying endlessly. She's definitely wrecked.

**" why? "** she murmurs as her fist clench **" what did I do to deserve this!? I've been patiently waiting for You and never desired anything. I've been enduring all the loneliness and pain of being alone for decades! "** she shouts, using up the remaining strength she has to question God about her unfortunate life.

**" All I ever wanted is to be with her, be with my friends. Why can't I have at least a little happiness!? Will it kill you to see me smile!? Why do you hate me that much when all I ever do is respect and wait for You!? "** she's losing control over herself as anger and hatred start to fill her heart.

Joohyun tried to stand up, clenching her fist so tight that her nails had pierced into her skin. Her eyes started to fill with hatred and abhorrence **" to whoever can grant me powers to go against that petty God, provide me and I shall tear this paradise apart "** she growls in anger.

**" provide me power and I shall conquer this realm for you, I don't care if you're evil or not, lend me your power "** the wind blew vigorously, the flowers that Seulgi and Joohyun bloomed has gone into the wind and the temple that the three friends tried to restore got wrecked all over again.

Joohyun could feel the power that has bestowed upon her, her veins felt like it's going to pop any minute but the taste of the strength she's having inside her is enough to drive her mad. The color of her eyes turned into two different colors, her right eye turned white while the other became crimson red that's screaming bloody murder. The back of her satin dress tore off as her wings spread, showing two different pairs of wings. One is a typical white magnificent wing that Angels have while the other looks gruesome and hideous in the color of blood.

Joohyun began to take steps, she's finally stepping outside of the temple she's been locked in for decades. She has behaved enough— _He turned me into this, this is all His fault and now He's going to have a taste of what kind of a monster I am._

Screaming and frightened Angels welcomed Joohyun. The eyes of every celestial being that could see Joohyun were immediately filled with terror and alarm. The powerful presence of Joohyun is enough to send horror in their whole body—

**" Wha... what are you!? "** the horrific form of Joohyun made the Angel stutter.

**" present me your God,"** Joohyun ordered but everyone seemed to be frozen to even speak a word **" show me where the God is! "** Joohyun resounding shout made everyone froze. When no one dared to open their mouths, Joohyun started to get aggressive.

Joohyun began picking Angels by their neck, crushing and throwing them as if they were objects. She's giving no mercy to any Angels especially those who have chosen to garner the courage to fight back to her **" a monster like you shouldn't be in here! Fear our Father and begone! "** the Angel shouted as she chokes from Joohyun's tight hold on her neck.

**" that Father you're calling, if He loves you and everyone in here then why is He nowhere to be found? Why isn't He saving all of you? He doesn't love anyone but Himself. He's a selfish God that made this world for His own entertainment "** Joohyun said and once again crushed that Angel's neck. 

Joohyun paused for a second and watched the blood of different Angels she has mercilessly killed drip upon her hands and the blood pool under her feet. She could see her own reflection on it and she hated how she looks— _He has turned me into a monster_ **" if I had to wipe out every Angels for You to show Yourself then I will do it without any hesitation! "** she brusquely shouts.

One Angel after another, Joohyun indeed is wiping out everyone in the realm. The deafening wails of the Angels as Joohyun crush them in her own hands with minimal effort kept echoing inside her head and as the evil eats her slowly, she starts to enjoy the sound of it as if it's a piece of wonderful music. 

In the midst of all of those, one voice has reached Joohyun—

**" Joohyun... "** it's Wendy, looking at her friend with terror in her eyes **" what are you doing? What... Why are you doing this? Who are you!? You're not Joohyun!** **Joohyun will never do this to anyone! Whoever you are who's possessing my friend, get out of her body now! "** she shouts desperately as her hands shake from horror.

**" Seungwan... "** Joohyun calls and slowly approached her but the Angel kept on stepping backward, afraid of what Joohyun could do to her **" don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you** " Joohyun assured, she may have lost control of her sanity but she could recognize her friend, Seungwan.

**" why... why are you doing this!? "**

**" they... He... He stole Seulgi from me. Where is your God? I need to see Seulgi, I need to take her back "** Joohyun said in despair.

**" what are you saying? Isn't Seulgi with you!? She turned her back from everything for you! "**

Joohyun shook her head, letting her pain be seen by Seungwan **" she disappeared Seungwan, He took her away "**

**" Joohyun... "** Seungwan could feel the sadness and pain from Joohyun's voice and it hurts her as well, but she couldn't allow the girl to keep harming the other Angels **" I'm sorry but... "** she took every ounce of her courage and suddenly stabbed Joohyun with a holy knife right in the girl's chest **" I'm sorry... "** Seungwan weeps as she kept on pushing the knife deeper and deeper.

Joohyun stayed still as she stares at her bleeding chest and back to Seungwan who's crying her eyes out due to what she did to her friend. Joohyun slowly reached Seungwan's face to wipe off her tears **" don't be sorry, you just did what an Angel should do "** she softly said and gave Seungwan a little smile.

**" I won't do anything to hurt you but I won't let you get in my way Seungwan "** Joohyun cast of a spell to let Seungwan fall into a deep sleep **" sleep for a while, we'll be flying together soon, the three us just like what we always imagine "** she caught Seungwan in her arms and gently laid the girl on the ground.

After handling Seungwan, Joohyun pulled the knife off her chest, she flinched a little due to the pain. The holy knife nearly reached her heart but it wasn't enough to stop her from causing havoc. She started searching for God again, slaughtering every Angel that she could see in hope that it will agitate the Creator and finally show Himself—

**" my dear child "** a shivering voice finally came, the familiar voice who has given Joohyun a promise back then. Joohyun threw the Angel that she was holding and immediately poured her attention to that voice. She's covered in blood for killing hundreds of Angels **" what have you done, my dear child "**

**" Where are You? Show Yourself! "** Joohyun growls **" give me back Seulgi! "** she added.

**" you've killed hundreds of Angels yet I don't see any regret in your eyes, you don't plan on repenting on your act "**

**" I'd kill millions of Angels if I have to. I'd continuously kill every damn Angel if you won't give me back Seulgi "** Joohyun swears.

**" That child of mine has sinned and she has to pay the price. You two must be fated to meet but not destined to be together "**

Joohyun clenched her fist **" what have You done to her!? Where is Seulgi! "** and another forceful power emits from Joohyun, she's losing it, she's getting eaten by her anger and if it continues she might completely lose control over her own self.

**" I didn't forget about you. Do you know why I've locked you up in there even it pained me to see you all alone and lonely in that place? Because you're dangerous my child, you have to be kept clean as a blank canvas. I'm afraid you'll get tainted if I let you out. I'm afraid you won't get ahold of yourself if I let you along with the other Angels "**

Now that Joohyun's hearing the reason upon her lockdown, she couldn't help but feel afraid of the truth. She doesn't wanna know why because the reason might make her hate herself even more. _What if I'm indeed a monster even from the start? What if that reason will hinder me to be with Seulgi even more?_

**" You're fated to bring disaster to both human and Angel's realm, I have to sacrifice your freedom in order to protect millions of lives "**

**" quit calling me your child! "** Joohyun rages as she covers her ears **" you've abandoned me like an old toy! You didn't even fulfill your promise, you made me believe your lies and left me with those false hopes all these years. Someone like You isn't deserving to be God "**

**" All I did was protect everyone and even you from your fate. I'm preventing you from being held by creatures who have evil intentions. You're different from everyone my child, you have both the nature of evil and goodness. You own tremendous powers and capability to shake the world and start imbalance to every realm "**

A blinding light suddenly appeared, making Joohyun cover her eyes. A sight of a man in a gold and white satin clothing is starting to walk upon her but she couldn't open her eyes so wide to see His face—

**" take my hand and repent to every sin you've made my child "** the man offered its hand. The warm presence almost melted Joohyun's hatred and anger but then the image of Seulgi suddenly appeared on her mind.

**" I don't need Your hand, I need Seulgi,"** she said in a calmer manner.

**" Take my hand and believe in the plans I've made for you "** His voice is ringing through her ears, it was calming as if it's touching her heart. 

Slowly, Joohyun lifts her hand and when God thought that Joohyun is surrendering herself to Him— Joohyun pierced her hand through God's chest, digging a hole in an attempt to kill the Creator instead of reaching for His hands.

**" I don't need any of your plans, I'm done behaving like a child. If you won't give Seulgi back then I'll finish you here and search the whole world for her myself. The fate that you're talking about has nothing to do with me, the only fate that I'll accept is a life with Seulgi and Seungwan "** Joohyun sternly said.

**" I've mistaken you, my child. I hope you'll find your way back to me, repent to your sins, and accept my hand. I have to punish you, my child, don't hate me too much for this for my love to all of you is greater than anything "** and in a second, Joohyun felt a bolt of lightning hit her body.

One lightning after another, making her withdraw her hand away from the Creator. Joohyun took numerous lightning, she felt as if she's burning into ashes, the amount of pain is enough to numb her but in every strike of lightning she receives, she could still feel the unbearable pain of it.

The lightning continues as if it has no end. Joohyun fell on her knees, struggling hard but even she's being struck by God's flashes of lightning, she still has her intention of ending the Creator. She's trying hard to get up and kill Him. The plans inside her mind and the happy ending she desires after she succeeds is what kept her going.

**" I'll kill you, I'll end everything and live a happy life with Seulgi and Seungwan "** Joohyun grits her teeth but one enormous lightning has prevented her to even open her mouth. Her body fell on the ground, giving up on her. 

Another lightning was bestowed upon her and it was a hundred more strong than the others, it was enough to tear off her right-wing, leaving her with the hideous looking wing. Joohyun yelp in pain, it felt like she's being beheaded. She screamed and cried her eyes out as she accepts every lightning that God has given her for she has no remaining strength to even get herself out of the situation. She has lost count of how many times the lightning has hit her body. The pain has taken it's toll and slowly, she wasn't even capable of opening her own eyes— everything went dark like how she's been living for the past decades.

**" oh dear child, you've lost the battle against that man but you've managed to crawl back to where you should be in the first place "** Joohyun slowly opened her eyes and saw a man smiling widely at her. It wasn't the same man who struck her with lightning a hundred times.

**" a Nephilim like you belongs to hell— don't worry, I'll aid you and give you a new beginning. I still have hopes in your fate even it seems like your fate as someone who will bring a catastrophe to the world has already ended. We'll find a way to awaken that monster residing inside of you "** the man gently closed Joohyun's eyes **" take a good rest for now and forget everything "**


	16. Damnation [FB]

_[FB] = Flashback_

**" The flowers are starting to bloom Joohyun, aren't they beautiful? "** Seulgi happily asked, the plants that are used to be withering and dead are starting to come back to life. 

Joohyun smiled and nodded her head before giving the Angel a tight back hug **" your presence made them come back to life. Well, if I am that plant, I would do the same, I'll come back from the dead just to witness your beautiful smile "** Seulgi giggled at how Joohyun was able to make her feel fluttered with her words.

**" There are a lot more beautiful flowers out there, it's a pity that we couldn't see it together. There are tulips, sunflowers, daffodils, marigold, lotus, and lilies but among all those flowers, I think my favorite will be daisies because aside from it's beautiful, it symbolizes innocence, purity and new beginnings "**

Joohyun rested her chin on Seulgi's shoulder **" you're my favorite "** she said out of context making Seulgi laugh in happiness. The sound of Seulgi's laughter is music in the Joohyun's ears.

**" you are my favorite as well "**

Joohyun raised her eyebrow **" you just said that your favorite is daisies "**

Seulgi turned around to face Joohyun **" shh "** she hushes the girl and without any warning, she granted the girl's lips with a kiss. Seulgi felt Joohyun's lips formed a smile.

Their days continued very peacefully but as those peaceful days go by, Joohyun couldn't help but feel anxious. Their days are too perfect to be true that it gives her a bad feeling about what tomorrow could bring them and the day that Joohyun's been thinking and worrying about has finally come sooner than she has expected. 

In the middle of the night, Joohyun woke up without Seulgi beside her. Panic has filled her whole body, she immediately stood up from the mattress **" Seulgi? "** she calls but there is no trace of Seulgi being around. Joohyun immediately run outside the temple, circling around, trying to find where Seulgi went—

**" Seulgi! "** she shouts on top of her lungs. She looked at every room in the temple and even around the garden but there's no Seulgi that could be found. 

**" Seulgi! Where are you!? "** Joohyun repeatedly shouts, tirelessly going back and forth in the hope of seeing Seulgi but the Angel has completely disappeared.

The night has gone by but Joohyun didn't stop searching for the Angel, she searched and searched till her feet bleeds out because she didn't even think about wearing anything for her feet. All she could think at that moment is finding Seulgi.

Joohyun collapsed in front of the temple, she looks completely ruined and lost— _how can I lost her when I've always been tightly holding her,_ she blames herself as tears started flowing out of her eyes. She remained seated on the ground, blankly gazing through the entrance of the temple, hoping that Seulgi would find her way back to her.

Days had passed, Joohyun remained in the same exact spot, in front of the temple. She hasn't eaten nor drunk anything since Seulgi disappeared. Her lips and face went pale, the wounds on her feet were left untreated and her eyes were swollen upon crying endlessly. She's definitely wrecked.

**" why? "** she murmurs as her fist clench **" what did I do to deserve this!? I've been patiently waiting for You and never desired anything. I've been enduring all the loneliness and pain of being alone for decades! "** she shouts, using up the remaining strength she has to question God about her unfortunate life.

**" All I ever wanted is to be with her, be with my friends. Why can't I have at least a little happiness!? Will it kill you to see me smile!? Why do you hate me that much when all I ever do is respect and wait for You!? "** she's losing control over herself as anger and hatred start to fill her heart.

Joohyun tried to stand up, clenching her fist so tight that her nails had pierced into her skin. Her eyes started to fill with hatred and abhorrence **" to whoever can grant me powers to go against that petty God, provide me and I shall tear this paradise apart "** she growls in anger.

**" provide me power and I shall conquer this realm for you, I don't care if you're evil or not, lend me your power "** the wind blew vigorously, the flowers that Seulgi and Joohyun bloomed has gone into the wind and the temple that the three friends tried to restore got wrecked all over again.

Joohyun could feel the power that has bestowed upon her, her veins felt like it's going to pop any minute but the taste of the strength she's having inside her is enough to drive her mad. The color of her eyes turned into two different colors, her right eye turned white while the other became crimson red that's screaming bloody murder. The back of her satin dress tore off as her wings spread, showing two different pairs of wings. One is a typical white magnificent wing that Angels have while the other looks gruesome and hideous in the color of blood.

Joohyun began to take steps, she's finally stepping outside of the temple she's been locked in for decades. She has behaved enough— _He turned me into this, this is all His fault and now He's going to have a taste of what kind of a monster I am._

Screaming and frightened Angels welcomed Joohyun. The eyes of every celestial being that could see Joohyun were immediately filled with terror and alarm. The powerful presence of Joohyun is enough to send horror in their whole body—

**" Wha... what are you!? "** the horrific form of Joohyun made the Angel stutter.

**" present me your God,"** Joohyun ordered but everyone seemed to be frozen to even speak a word **" show me where the God is! "** Joohyun resounding shout made everyone froze. When no one dared to open their mouths, Joohyun started to get aggressive.

Joohyun began picking Angels by their neck, crushing and throwing them as if they were objects. She's giving no mercy to any Angels especially those who have chosen to garner the courage to fight back to her **" a monster like you shouldn't be in here! Fear our Father and begone! "** the Angel shouted as she chokes from Joohyun's tight hold on her neck.

**" that Father you're calling, if He loves you and everyone in here then why is He nowhere to be found? Why isn't He saving all of you? He doesn't love anyone but Himself. He's a selfish God that made this world for His own entertainment "** Joohyun said and once again crushed that Angel's neck. 

Joohyun paused for a second and watched the blood of different Angels she has mercilessly killed drip upon her hands and the blood pool under her feet. She could see her own reflection on it and she hated how she looks— _He has turned me into a monster_ **" if I had to wipe out every Angels for You to show Yourself then I will do it without any hesitation! "** she brusquely shouts.

One Angel after another, Joohyun indeed is wiping out everyone in the realm. The deafening wails of the Angels as Joohyun crush them in her own hands with minimal effort kept echoing inside her head and as the evil eats her slowly, she starts to enjoy the sound of it as if it's a piece of wonderful music. 

In the midst of all of those, one voice has reached Joohyun—

**" Joohyun... "** it's Wendy, looking at her friend with terror in her eyes **" what are you doing? What... Why are you doing this? Who are you!? You're not Joohyun!** **Joohyun will never do this to anyone! Whoever you are who's possessing my friend, get out of her body now! "** she shouts desperately as her hands shake from horror.

**" Seungwan... "** Joohyun calls and slowly approached her but the Angel kept on stepping backward, afraid of what Joohyun could do to her **" don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you** " Joohyun assured, she may have lost control of her sanity but she could recognize her friend, Seungwan.

**" why... why are you doing this!? "**

**" they... He... He stole Seulgi from me. Where is your God? I need to see Seulgi, I need to take her back "** Joohyun said in despair.

**" what are you saying? Isn't Seulgi with you!? She turned her back from everything for you! "**

Joohyun shook her head, letting her pain be seen by Seungwan **" she disappeared Seungwan, He took her away "**

**" Joohyun... "** Seungwan could feel the sadness and pain from Joohyun's voice and it hurts her as well, but she couldn't allow the girl to keep harming the other Angels **" I'm sorry but... "** she took every ounce of her courage and suddenly stabbed Joohyun with a holy knife right in the girl's chest **" I'm sorry... "** Seungwan weeps as she kept on pushing the knife deeper and deeper.

Joohyun stayed still as she stares at her bleeding chest and back to Seungwan who's crying her eyes out due to what she did to her friend. Joohyun slowly reached Seungwan's face to wipe off her tears **" don't be sorry, you just did what an Angel should do "** she softly said and gave Seungwan a little smile.

**" I won't do anything to hurt you but I won't let you get in my way Seungwan "** Joohyun cast of a spell to let Seungwan fall into a deep sleep **" sleep for a while, we'll be flying together soon, the three us just like what we always imagine "** she caught Seungwan in her arms and gently laid the girl on the ground.

After handling Seungwan, Joohyun pulled the knife off her chest, she flinched a little due to the pain. The holy knife nearly reached her heart but it wasn't enough to stop her from causing havoc. She started searching for God again, slaughtering every Angel that she could see in hope that it will agitate the Creator and finally show Himself—

**" my dear child "** a shivering voice finally came, the familiar voice who has given Joohyun a promise back then. Joohyun threw the Angel that she was holding and immediately poured her attention to that voice. She's covered in blood for killing hundreds of Angels **" what have you done, my dear child "**

**" Where are You? Show Yourself! "** Joohyun growls **" give me back Seulgi! "** she added.

**" you've killed hundreds of Angels yet I don't see any regret in your eyes, you don't plan on repenting on your act "**

**" I'd kill millions of Angels if I have to. I'd continuously kill every damn Angel if you won't give me back Seulgi "** Joohyun swears.

**" That child of mine has sinned and she has to pay the price. You two must be fated to meet but not destined to be together "**

Joohyun clenched her fist **" what have You done to her!? Where is Seulgi! "** and another forceful power emits from Joohyun, she's losing it, she's getting eaten by her anger and if it continues she might completely lose control over her own self.

**" I didn't forget about you. Do you know why I've locked you up in there even it pained me to see you all alone and lonely in that place? Because you're dangerous my child, you have to be kept clean as a blank canvas. I'm afraid you'll get tainted if I let you out. I'm afraid you won't get ahold of yourself if I let you along with the other Angels "**

Now that Joohyun's hearing the reason upon her lockdown, she couldn't help but feel afraid of the truth. She doesn't wanna know why because the reason might make her hate herself even more. _What if I'm indeed a monster even from the start? What if that reason will hinder me to be with Seulgi even more?_

**" You're fated to bring disaster to both human and Angel's realm, I have to sacrifice your freedom in order to protect millions of lives "**

**" quit calling me your child! "** Joohyun rages as she covers her ears **" you've abandoned me like an old toy! You didn't even fulfill your promise, you made me believe your lies and left me with those false hopes all these years. Someone like You isn't deserving to be God "**

**" All I did was protect everyone and even you from your fate. I'm preventing you from being held by creatures who have evil intentions. You're different from everyone my child, you have both the nature of evil and goodness. You own tremendous powers and capability to shake the world and start imbalance to every realm "**

A blinding light suddenly appeared, making Joohyun cover her eyes. A sight of a man in a gold and white satin clothing is starting to walk upon her but she couldn't open her eyes so wide to see His face—

**" take my hand and repent to every sin you've made my child "** the man offered its hand. The warm presence almost melted Joohyun's hatred and anger but then the image of Seulgi suddenly appeared on her mind.

**" I don't need Your hand, I need Seulgi,"** she said in a calmer manner.

**" Take my hand and believe in the plans I've made for you "** His voice is ringing through her ears, it was calming as if it's touching her heart. 

Slowly, Joohyun lifts her hand and when God thought that Joohyun is surrendering herself to Him— Joohyun pierced her hand through God's chest, digging a hole in an attempt to kill the Creator instead of reaching for His hands.

**" I don't need any of your plans, I'm done behaving like a child. If you won't give Seulgi back then I'll finish you here and search the whole world for her myself. The fate that you're talking about has nothing to do with me, the only fate that I'll accept is a life with Seulgi and Seungwan "** Joohyun sternly said.

**" I've mistaken you, my child. I hope you'll find your way back to me, repent to your sins, and accept my hand. I have to punish you, my child, don't hate me too much for this for my love to all of you is greater than anything "** and in a second, Joohyun felt a bolt of lightning hit her body.

One lightning after another, making her withdraw her hand away from the Creator. Joohyun took numerous of lightning, she felt as if she's burning into ashes, the amount of pain is enough to numb her but in every strike of lightning she receives, she could still feel the unbearable pain of it.

The lightning continues as if it has no end. Joohyun fell on her knees, struggling hard but even she's being struck by God's flashes of lightning, she still has her intention of ending the Creator. She's trying hard to get up and kill Him. The plans inside her mind and the happy ending she desires after she succeeds is what kept her going.

**" I'll kill you, I'll end everything and live a happy life with Seulgi and Seungwan "** Joohyun grits her teeth but one enormous lightning has prevented her to even open her mouth. Her body fell on the ground, giving up on her. 

Another lightning was bestowed upon her and it was a hundred more strong than the others, it was enough to tear off her right-wing, leaving her with the hideous looking wing. Joohyun yelp in pain, it felt like she's being beheaded. She screamed and cried her eyes out as she accepts every lightning that God has given her for she has no remaining strength to even get herself out of the situation. She has lost count of how many times the lightning has hit her body. The pain has taken it's toll and slowly, she wasn't even capable of opening her own eyes— everything went dark like how she's been living for the past decades.

**" oh dear child, you've lost the battle against that man but you've managed to crawl back to where you should be in the first place "** Joohyun slowly opened her eyes and saw a man smiling widely at her. It wasn't the same man who struck her with lightning a hundred times.

**" a Nephilim like you belongs to hell— don't worry, I'll aid you and give you a new beginning. I still have hopes in your fate even it seems like your fate as someone who will bring a catastrophe to the world has already ended. We'll find a way to awaken that monster residing inside of you "** the man gently closed Joohyun's eyes **" take a good rest for now and forget everything "**


End file.
